Supreme Force 5 Vol 1
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: First Volume, Sage forms a new team who are no regular humans as Battle Force 5. The new team group are known as the Supreme Force 5! This volume may have romance moments.
1. New Team

**Hello BF5 fans! It has be a very long time since I've updated my first Battle Force 5. As you all wonder why I haven't done any new story of BF5, was because…I lost interest of Battle Force 5. I am so sorry about that. But then, I re-interest Battle Force 5 once again when I watch the whole episodes of season 1 and 2. I decided to plan out a reboot of Mutations, since I updated it way back at 2014. So this story is the reboot and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I only own my characters while the rest of BF5 characters belong to their original creators.**

 **Enjoy the reboot story! :)**

* * *

 **New Team**

"I'm not sure if I go." A young lady, with silvery-white bob hair, pale skin and mismatch eye colors: right is blue and left is red, said with uneasy tone. She wears silvery-white top tube with a gray jacket and black short pants with a red belt around it, and pair of blue sandals. She even wears a dual earrings, the right earring is a wings of angel and the left earring is the wings of a demon.

"You'll be fine, Honoka." Her mother comforted her as she zipped close her daughter's silver suitcase, "And anyway, this is your first time for going out to another country. Which you'll be going to United States. And you'll need a flight to go over there. Because you were invited to Paranormal Conjuring Club and it's held at Handler's Corners."

"Sure… But will you and dad be okay while I'm gone?" Honoka said with a sad tone. Her mother sigh and comes up to her, "Sweetie. I understand your concern about the half of you that may cause danger. But remember, do not let your anger take over you. And also don't open your third eye when you feel too angry."

Honoka nodded, "Right… I understand." Then, her father comes in her room.

"Your ride has arrive Honoka." He said as took his daughter's suitcase and place it at the back of the taxi. Honoka stood before her parents, "I guess I'll be seeing ya."

She gives her parents a hug and they return back. Honoka enters the taxi and one finally look of her parents through the window before the taxi drives off to the airport.

"Ako, you'll be late for your flight!" Ako's mother shouted from downstairs, "I'm almost done, mom!" The mother's daughter, Ako, shouted back. Ako has dark orange elbow-length hair, light skin and magenta eyes, and wears a dark orange t-shirt with long sleeves that reached her wrists, a medium white and orange skirt with black leggings underneath the skirt and a pair of brown shoes. There's a pendant around her neck with a key charm.

Ako placed her laptop into her orange and magenta backpack and then picks up her magenta suitcase. She quickly left her room and rush downstairs where she meet her mother. "Have you fully pack?" Her mom asked, "Yep. All fully pack." Her daughter said with a smile.

"Good. Have fun at Handler's Corners my little girl. You were invited to a Worldwide of Cyberspace, which was held in that place." Her mom said but then noticed her daughter's smile turn into a sad expression, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, uh… I wish dad was here…" Ako muttered sadly. Ako's mom sigh sadly, remembering the time that her husband lost his life in a lab accident.

"It's for the best sweetheart. I'm sure he's in a better place." Her mom said to Ako and Ako slowly nodded. Then, they went outside where the taxi is waiting at the sidewalk. Ako placed her suitcase at the back of the taxi and her backpack with her. She stood before her mother and gives her a hug, "Are you sure you'll be okay all by yourself while I'm gone to Handler's Corners?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine on my own, dear." Her mom said with a smile, "And be careful to not show your 'skin' understand?"

"Yes, and see you later, mom." Ako gets in the taxi and before the taxi drives off, her mother told her to call once Ako arrive Handler's Corners. And with that, the taxi drives off to the airport.

"Are you ready to go, Itsuki?" A Thai man asked his daughter, Itsuki, when he walked into her room.

"You bet I am!" Itsuki, with black bob hair, fair skin and brown eyes, said excitedly. She wears a lemon yellow midriff t-shirt with design of sunflowers on, red short pants and a pair of dark red street shoes. There is a necklace around her neck with a sunflower charm.

Her dad chuckled at his daughter's excitement, "You sure are excited as got invited by your childhood sweetheart, Zoom Takazumi, who is at the Handler's Corners."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I last him when he left the Order of the Flying Fists. And Zen tried to bring him back home." Itsuki sighed, "But now you're gonna see him at United States as he invited you." Her dad said, cheering her up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Zoom will be totally surprise when he sees me!"

"Well then, you better head to the airport. Your ride is waiting." Her dad said as he picked up his daughter's lemon yellow suitcase and walk outside with his daughter behind him. He placed the suitcase at the back of the taxi before he turns around to face his daughter.

"Guess I'm going now dad." Itsuki said and hugs her father, "Take care yourself. And tell Zoom say hi for me once you arrive. Okay?" Her dad said, "And be careful with your abnormal strength so you won't get into trouble," he added, Itsuki nodded and one last hug of her father.

She enters the taxi and wave goodbye to her dad as she is drove away to the airport.

* * *

 **And that's it. What do you guys think, eh? I'm gonna have plan out some ideas for the next chapter or you can leave your reviews for ideas if you like. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Next chapter: Arrival.**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters of HWBF5, they belong to their rightful owners: Nerd Corps Entertainment, Nelvana Limited and Mattel, Inc. I only own all OCs.**

* * *

 **Arrival**

At the airport.

Honoka just got off the plane and is now in the airport's center. "Okay. I'm here now in United States so…what should I do then?" Honoka muttered herself with her silver suitcase in tow from behind her.

She then started to walk when she bumped into a girl with dark orange hair, "Oh, I am so sorry!" She apologized, "It's okay. It's was my fault for not paying attention." The dark orange-haired girl said, "Oh…okay." Honoka muttered in slightly embarrass, "I'm Ako, Ako Shirabe." She introduced herself, "I'm Honoka Yukishiro." She introduced herself as well.

"What's up with your eye colors?" Ako is a little surprised when she noticed Honoka's unusual eye colors, "They're mismatch."

"Oh, uh… They show that I am quite different person." Honoka said, smiling nervously.

"Anyways. What's brings you here to the United States?" Ako asked.

"Well, I'm going my way to Handler's Corners." Honoka answered, "No way! That's where I'm going there!" She said, which surprised Honoka.

"Are you two going to Handler's Corners as well?" A new voice said from beside Honoka and Ako.

They turn to the direction where the voice originate. They see a Thai girl, "You're from Thailand, right?" Ako questions, "Yep." The Thai girl said with a sweet smile, "I'm Itsuki Myoudouin."

"Hello. I'm Honoka Yukishiro. And this girl here is Ako Shirabe." Honoka introduced herself and her new friend to Itsuki.

"A pleasant." Itsuki nodded and said, "You girls are going to Handler's Corners, right? If that's the case, let me come with you both."

"Sure." Ako agrees.

The three girls walk together as they exit out the airport. A man approach to them, "Excuse me. Are you three…Honoka Yukishiro, Ako Shirabe and Itsuki Myoudouin?"

"Yes, we are." Itsuki said.

"Come this way. Your ride is waiting. You'll be heading your way to Handler's Corners." He said as he led the girls to a black limo, "Wow! Cool ride!" Itsuki exclaimed in awe as the three girls enter the limo. Once inside, the limo takes off driving and heading its way to Handler's Corners.

While the limo takes the girls to Handler's Corners, Honoka was the first one to break the silent. "So…how much further to Handler's Corners?" She asked, "We'll be there in an hour and half." Ako stated, "How'd you know?" Itsuki question, "I just know," she said simply.

"Hey, Itsuki. You're way far from Thailand, right?" Honoka asked and Itsuki just nodded as a reply, "But…why you come all the way here?"

"I just got a letter from my childhood sweetheart a few days to invite me to come over here." Itsuki explained.

"Who's your childhood sweetheart's name?" Ako asked curiously, "Zoom Takazumi." She answered.

"I see. Where did you first met him?" Honoka asked, "Well…we met each other at elementary school at the age of 7. We become so close to each other." Itsuki said, "Aww, how cute." Ako teasingly, her tease made Itsuki blush a little.

"What about you two?" Itsuki asked the duo.

"Well…I was invited to a Worldwide of Cyberspace to create an amazing inventions," Ako said.

"I'm invited to a Paranormal Conjuring Club that people have paranormal abilities to see ghosts and demons." Honoka explains.

"Ah, I see." Itsuki said.

An hour and half later, the limo stopped driving in the middle of nowhere. The three girls exit out the limo with their suitcases and backpacks. They first look around the area.

"That's odd." Honoka said, "Why are we here in the middle of nowhere?"

Before Ako or Itsuki could answer, the limo suddenly drove off leaving them behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Itsuki shouted but the limo was far gone now.

"Okay… That's strange. Why brought us here instead of Handler's Corners?" Honoka asked.

"Because we are." Ako suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Itsuki asked her, raising her eyebrow.

But before Ako could reply, a blue portal suddenly appear before them! The three girls are startled by it as five vehicles went through it.

"Lock it down, Zoom!" A man with red suit said to a teenage boy in yellow suit. He reach out and a key came to him into his hand and the blue portal closes. "Woah! We kick Vandal butt!" He exclaimed before he turns around and froze.

"Zoom? What's wrong?" The man in red suit follows teenage boy's gaze, which he saw three girls standing there with their wide eyes of shock.

"What was that!?" Itsuki was the first one to recover her shock, "I-Itsuki?" The teenage boy in yellow suit, Zoom, said in surprised.

"Zoom!" She runs over him and gives him a big hug, "Whoa!" Zoom winced when he felt his upper body being squeeze painfully by Itsuki's hug, "It's…good to see you…Itsuki." He muttered as he return the hug and she released him.

"Zoom, you know this girl?" The young lady in green suit asks, "Uh…yeah." Zoom replied, awkwardly.

"Uh, do you mind on what's going on and what was that thing?" Honoka asked, which she talked about the blue portal, "Uh… It's just an illusion!" A short guy in light blue suit said, appeared in a big blue car's hatch.

"Really? That thing looks real and it's a portal, right?" Ako asks, raising her eyebrow in suspicious.

"Uh… I think it's best if we all go to the Hub." The man in red suit suggested.

"Sure. But who are you all?" Honoka asked.

"I'm Vert Wheeler. These are my teammates, Agura Ibaden, Sherman and Spinner Cortez, Stanford Isaac Rhodes, and Zoom Takazumi. We're the Battle Force 5." Vert said.

"You three can introduce yourselves at the Hub." The young lady in green suit, Agura, suggested. "Yeah. And you three need a ride to get there." Vert said.

"I'd to ride with Zoom," Itsuki look at her long time childhood sweetheart with a smile.

"I'll ride with the Cortez Brothers," Ako pointed the big blue car.

"Huh… I guess I'll ride with Stanford," Honoka looks at Stanford's purple sport car.

As three girls got in their rides, although Honoka feel very uncomfortable while inside Stanford's car as the inside smelt stink. Then, the Battle Force 5 drive to their Hub.

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for chapter 2!**

 **Up next chapter: Welcome to the Team.**


	3. Welcome to the Team

**Hello, BF5 fans! I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been a little busy due to my collage school and have a lot of activates. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter as I had barely type it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters of HWBF5, they belong to their rightful owners: Nerd Corps Entertainment, Nelvana Limited and Mattel, Inc. I only own all OCs.**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Team**

As the Battle Force 5 arrived the Hub. Honoka, Ako and Itsuki were awe to see their underground base.

And they meet Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton and Sage.

The three girls introduce themselves to the rest of BF5, "You are wondering why, you three are here," Sage spoken, "I have decided to add a new members of Battle Force 5. Because your skills can be useful. To stop my twin brother, Krytus, from taking over the multiverse."

"So… you trick us so that you can add us to Vert's team?" Ako asked, "That is correct." Sage said.

"And you want us to save the multiverse before your evil brother takes over?" Honoka said.

"Sounds cool." Itsuki blurted out, "I mean, I like to see cool new worlds though."

"Then, that's settled." Vert said.

Sage first look at Honoka, "Honoka Yukishiro, you have an affinity for long range weapons and precision. You will be the team's long range weapons specialist."

Honoka was startled when wires came down and transforming her civilian outfit into a silver shocksuit. As her vehicle was built, everyone was shocked to see that it looked identical to Vert's Saber, only silver.

"Now, to be complete with your vehicle, you must name it." Sage said.

Honoka slightly smile and says, "The Hellsaw."

Then Sage looks to Ako, "Ako Shirabe, you are extreme smart on many different levels. That is you will be the team's expert."

Ako smiles as her orange and dark orange shocksuit is formed and her vehicle is almost identical to the Cortez Bros' Buster, but only orange and magenta, "The Cybershocker."

Sage then finally looked at Itsuki, "Itsuki Myoudouin, you are strong and skilled in fighting. You show a great determination to never give up in a fight. And you are great when it comes to stealth and gaining information. You will be one of the team's combat specialists and new scout."

Itsuki nodded as her lemon yellow and red shocksuit forms and her vehicle is almost identical to Zoom's Chopper but smaller and colored lemon yellow and red. However, it doesn't need airborne as there are dual large sword blades on her vehicle's sides. "Transcendent."

Vert nodded, "Welcome to the team, girls," as he looked at each of three members.

"I say this calls for celebration!" Zoom shouted.

"Cool! 'Cause I have a plan on where we celebrate for our new teammates." Spinner said in an excited tone.

"What is it, big bro?" Sherman asked curiously.

"Have you guys heard about a new mall called Sartoise Mall?" The older Cortez questions.

"Oh, yeah! I heard about this Sartoise Mall. It's a brand new mall that has just open three months ago!" A.J. said.

"And it becomes popular as this mall has cool stuffs there. It's location is outside of Handler's Corners and it only takes 30 minutes of driving to arrive the mall." Spinner said, "Sounds cool. Alright, let's go there." Vert said and that made the team to cheer in excitement.

A few minutes later, the BF5, in their civilian outfits, get on their respective vehicles and drive off through the underground tunnels as they make their way to Sartoise Mall.

* * *

 **Hehe, sorry for this short chapter. I was kinda in a hurry though due to my studies for my exam week coming soon.**

 **Fun fact: the Sartoise Mall is actually a fanmade mall I created 'cause I thought it would be better place than Zeke's Pizza Diner for a hang out.**

 **Next chapter: Sartoise Mall.**


	4. Sartoise Mall

**OH MY GOD! I am terrible sorry for the long wait! I've been busy for studying for a week for the exam! But at least I barely wrote this chapter and posted it. This chapter is gonna be fun and please, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Note: I do not own Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. I only own OCs.**

* * *

 **Sartoise Mall**

Their travel to Sartoise Mall took them fifteen minutes, the team left Handler's Corners and head their way to the new mall, and while on the way, Zoom speaks through the com-link to his childhood sweetheart. "So, Itsuki, how was your life with your dad?"

"Oh, kinda the same I think," Itsuki responded, "Kinda?" Zoom repeated in confusion.

"Well… There are a few changes of my life now, Zoom." Itsuki explained, "And dad decided that I should go out for an adventure with you, Zoom."

"I see," Zoom muttered, "So…I was wondering," she began, "When you left the Order of the Flying Fists, is that why you left because you became the part member of Battle Force 5?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, "Zen tried to take me back but then he changed his mind as he let me stay with my teammates."

"Ya know, Zoom… It's been a long time since we've been together when we were kids at the age of seven." Itsuki said, "I remember that time when we met each other at the elementary school, you were so shy back there when we met." Her comment made Zoom slightly blush when she mention that.

As the two scouts chat for fifteen minutes, the BF5 arrived a huge building, which turn out to be the Sartoise Mall.

Parking their vehicles they enter the building and are amaze to see the indoor of Sartoise Mall. There so many stores and restaurants here and there. There are a lot of people were walking around as they either they enter the stores or restaurants. The mall also has four floors.

"Woah, cool! This place is wicked awesome!" A.J. exclaimed in excitement.

"Hmm, this mall has interesting activities here. I wonder if they have any electromagnetic equipment here." Tezz said, while Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys look." Sherman pointed a restaurant that was near the mall's entrance and it has a title sign that reads 'Pizza n' Rolling' above the restaurant's both main entrance and exit.

"Sounds like a great restaurant to hang out." Vert said, "C'mon, and let's have a look." The team made their way to the Pizza n' Rolling as they enter. The inside of Pizza n' Rolling has a lot of people enjoining themselves as they were eating pizzas.

Then, a waiter comes up to Vert and his team. He had pale brown hair, light skin and blue eyes, he wears a dark brown t-shirt with a name tag that reads 'Tolliver' on the left side, a pair of pale yellow jeans and black sneakers. He appears to be around 17 years old.

"Hello. Welcome to Pizza n' Rolling restaurant where we serve all kinds of pizza flavors." The waiter welcome them.

"Hi. We are kinda new here of this mall. We will like to find a booth 'cause we are gonna eat here." Vert said, "Sure thing. Follow me this way," Tolliver, the waiter, leads the team to a booth that was corner of the restaurant. The eleven members of BF5 sits down the couch and Tolliver takes out a notepad and a pen as he asked their orders.

"Two large pizzas with two flavors of pepperoni and pineapple. And eleven soft drinks, please." Vert ordered, "Got it. Can you guys wait for fifteen minutes?" Tolliver said, "Sure, we can wait, lad." Stanford said with a shrug.

Tolliver walks away from their booth and head for the kitchen with their orders.

"This place is so awesome," A.J. said, "I can't wait to see other stuffs of this mall."

"Me too!" Spinner added.

"Anyway…" Agura looks at the three girls, "I got some few questions for you girls."

"Whoop, whoop. I see you are gonna have a girly chit-chat with them." Stanford chuckled, Agura glares at him.

"Ignore him, he's just…" The huntress trailed off, "We know. We get it." Ako said, interrupted.

Vert looks over to see Zoom and Itsuki who were still chatting since they arrive Sartoise Mall. "Excuse me, I don't mind if I interrupt," the leader of BF5 speaks, which caused the two scouts to stop chatting and look at their leader, "Zoom, Itsuki, I see you two were chatting for a while since we got here. Care to share about your childhood on how you two met?"

"Ooh! I wanna know too!" Spinner grinned, "I'd to hear about it too. Since you two know each other," Agura said with a smile.

"Well…uh… Itsuki and I met each other as kids at the elementary school at the age of seven." Zoom explains, "Yeah. And we were so close that time." Itsuki added, "Oooh, that sounds romantic." Stanford said with a teasing tone.

Zoom and Itsuki blushed, "Hehe, yeah. Itsuki told us before we arrive." Honoka said, "Zoom is Itsuki's childhood sweetheart~" Ako teasingly said.

The whole team is shocked to hear that! "What!? You two are childhood sweethearts!?" Spinner shouted loudly, which was enough to grab the attention from other costumers of Pizza n' Rolling restaurant.

Sherman shut his older brother's mouth with his hand to avoid embarrassment. "Sorry about that. He always like this when something shocks him." The younger Cortez said, sheepishly.

Then, Tolliver appears with their orders. "Thank you for waiting. Here are your orders." He placed the two large pizzas and eleven soft drinks on the booth, "I'll get your bill for the payments, and please enjoy your pizzas." With that, Tolliver returns back to the kitchen to get their bill.

The team chow down their pizzas, although, Spinner burned his tongue when he first bite the pepperoni pizza and he quickly drinks his soft drink to cool down. For about twenty-five minutes later, the Battle Force 5 finished their pizzas and left the Pizza n' Rolling, Tolliver gave them a thank you and come again anytime. Soon, the team was now in the center of Sartoise Mall.

"So…what now?" Stanford asked as the team was standing in the middle of the center of Sartoise Mall.

"Well, we look around before we head back to Handler's Corners." Vert suggested.

"Good idea, Vert." Zoom agreed, "I think split up into groups would be better. We'll meet up again here."

"That's a great idea, Zoom!" Itsuki said, liking his idea. Her words made Zoom blush a little.

Vert agrees with Zoom's suggestion. He split his team into three groups.

First group is Vert, Agura, Zoom and Itsuki.

Second group is Spinner, Ako, Sherman, and Honoka.

And the third group is A.J., Tezz, and Stanford.

So, the team split up in different directions.

* * *

 **Ta-da! How do you guys think? The next chapter is the fun and interesting part~**

 **Leave some reviews about this chapter and what you think about this fanmade mall.**

 **Next chapter: The Romance of Between.**


	5. The Romance of Between

**Here's the fun chapter! Sorry it took so long. My week holiday was over and I return to make school, which is kinda…sucks. Anyway, I was able to create this chapter and posted it.**

 **So! Get ready for fun and some funny/romance moments! XD**

 **Note: I only own my OCs, while the rest of the characters belong to their rightful creators.**

* * *

 **The Romance of Between**

With Vert's group.

Vert, Agura, Zoom and Itsuki were walking down the north pathway of Sartoise Mall.

"So…where do we go, Vert?" Zoom asked him, "Hmm…I'm not sure what are we gonna do, Zoom." Vert said, then saw an escalator that leads to the second floor. "How about we go up to the second floor?" He suggested, "I think it's a good idea. I like to see the second floor," Agura agrees.

So the four goes on the escalator as it lead them to the second floor. And in that floor has a lot of shops and stores as people enter and exit from them. Then, something caught Itsuki's eyes, she sees a boutique that is theme in Asia and above the boutique's both main entrance and exit has a title that reads 'Asia Boutique'.

"Oh, Zoom, look!" Itsuki pointed at the boutique with excitement, "That boutique is theme in Asia! Let's check it out!" She grabbed Zoom's right arm and drag him with her towards the Asia Boutique. Vert and Agura follows the two Asian teens as they enter the Asia Boutique. The boutique has a lot of Asia bands like Korean, Japanese, Thailand, and Philippines.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Itsuki said in glee, she picked up a sunflower hairclip and examine it. Zoom try out a pair of sunglasses and look at himself with the handstand mirror, and it look great on him.

Vert and Agura, on the other hand, were checking out the clothes. The leader of the BF5 went to a fitting room to try on a red shirt with blue lines on edges and patterns of bright orange sun flames.

Itsuki also went to the fitting room to put on some clothes. Zoom and Agura waits for them until Vert exit out the fitting room with the new shirt he's wearing it. "How do I look?" He asked as he looks at his new shirt, "Dude, you look cool with that shirt." Zoom said with grin, then Itsuki exited out the fitting room with new clothes on. When the young scout saw her, he suddenly blush in pink.

Itsuki wore a pale yellow midriff shirt with patterns of sun on, a three layers of black medium skirt and pair of red high heels, "What you thinks, guy? Do I look great?" She asked them, "Wow. That outfit suits you, Itsuki." Agura remark with a smile, "It totally looks great on ya." Vert said with thumbs up.

Zoom, on the other hand, was just staring at Itsuki with awe on how his childhood sweetheart look beautiful. "You look beautiful…" He said so suddenly from his mouth.

Realized, Zoom was quickly embarrassed when Vert and Agura cheekily smiles at him while Itsuki just giggled.

Later, Vert and Itsuki purchased their new clothes and exit out the Asia Boutique with Agura and Zoom.

"So, what's next should we go?" Agura asks, Itsuki looks over and spotted a store with a title above its both main entrance and exit that reads 'Magical Jewelry'.

"How about we check out that store?" She pointed the direction of the store.

"Alright then." Vert said, the group enters the Magical Jewelry store and in it has a lot of sparkling, glimmering jewelries.

"Wow, so many pretty jewelries!" Itsuki said in awe as she looks around.

Vert was looking at the display of the jewels that were on mannequins. Then, something caught the corner of his eye, at the end there is a mannequin that wore a crystal clear, circular orb amulet. This made Vert interest of it as he takes it from the mannequin.

He then went to the counter where a woman, who was around in 30 age with brown waist-length hair, fair skin and gray eyes, she wears a sea green casual dress and a pair of silver sandals, behind the counter.

"Excuse me," catching the woman's attention, "Uh, how much of this amulet?" He asked her.

"Oh, that? It's sale, which it has a lower price." She said, "My name's Aurelia, I work here."

"I'm Vert Wheeler. And I liked to have this amulet. I felt a little attractive to it." Vert said, looking down the amulet. Aurelia nodded in response as Vert purchased the amulet. Then, the leader of BF5 wears it on around his neck.

"Wow, Vert. That amulet looks great on you." Agura remarked when she came up to him and sees his new amulet that he just purchased. "Thanks, Agura." He thank her, which the huntress smiled in reply.

Meanwhile, with Spinner's group.

Spinner, Ako, Sherman and Honoka were in the second floor, the same floor level on where Vert's group is.

They were in a store that was called Video Game Store where it sales a lot of different types of video games. When Spinner first saw it, he instantly rush over there with excitement. Ako was looking at the display of other brand video games, along with Nintendo, PS4, Xbox, and other game console brands.

"Whoa! Check this out!" Spinner picked up an Xbox CD game that has a title that reads 'Shadow of the Tomb Raider' with a picture of the main character named Lara Craft.

"Oh. That's that new game about Lara Craft." Ako said, analyzing the game that Spinner is holding.

"You know about Lara Craft?" Sherman asked her, "Yeah. I watched the old movies about her," she said, "I never watch movies about Lara Craft before. But I did heard about her. She's a famous archeologist who research about ancient stuffs with dangers ahead of her." Honoka said.

"And she's a fighter! You don't wanna mess with her, 'cause she's gonna shoot you down with her arrows!" Spinner said, "Oh, yes. She is a good archery." Ako said, "So, she's your favoriate character, Spinner?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah! She's a badassery!" He said with a grin, "Haha, he likes playing those games all about Lara Craft." Sherman said with embarrassment.

Ako went off to see the rest of the game brands. She then caught something from her eyes, a PS4 game that title 'Rise of the Tomb Raider', another game about Lara Craft. Just as she placed her hand on it, another hand place over hers at the same time. Ako was surprised and looked over to see Spinner.

"Oops! Sorry!" The older Cortez quickly move his hand away from Ako's hand. Ako just look at him and notices Spinner's cheeks were a bit red as he was blushing. That sight made Ako to giggle a little which made Spinner to look confused.

"Hey, where are Sherman and Honoka?" The older Cortez look around for them, but there not here anymore.

Turns out, Sherman and Honoka left the Video Game Store and went another store called DIY Shop.

"Wow… This place is great." Honoka remark as she looks at a soft pillow-like unicorn, "Hey, Honoka. Look at this." Sherman shows her a silver scarf, "Wow! Sherman it looks pretty," Honoka took it from the younger Cortez and tie around her neck, "Heh. It look great on you." He remake with a smile.

"Thanks," she thank him, "And look at this." Sherman shows her a hairclip with an angel wing on, "Oh, that looks pretty," Honoka stares at the hairclip with awe, "Here, I'll put it on for you." Sherman gets closer to Honoka, which made her startled a bit as Sherman placed the hairclip on Honoka's right side of her head.

"There. You look good with that hairclip," he remarked, then he noticed Honoka's cheeks were red.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her worriedly, "Oh, yes! I'm fine!" Honoka can feel her heart was beating a bit fast. She never felt anyone getting close to her before for a long time.

But, something or someone is watching on Honoka from the shadows. Within the shadow, three bloody red glowing eyes were watching Honoka, it let out a low growl and then disappear within the darkness.

With A.J.'s group.

A.J., Tezz and Stanford were at the first floor. They were at a forest-like garden fill with flowers and healthy plants, this garden was called Sartoise's Garden Forest. It was at the very back of the Sartoise Mall.

"This garden is very relaxing~" Stanford said, he laying down on a soft green grass with his hands behind his head, "Yes. And this place is peace and quiet, and comfortable." Tezz added, he was sat down under the tree – as Stanford was next to him from the right and A.J., on the other hand, was taking a nap with his back leaning against the tree from the left and was snoring lightly.

"Oh, yeah. I'd better text Vert and others to come over here." Stanford takes out his purple cellphone from his pocket jeans and texts Vert and the rest of the team. After typing down, he send the message and then wait for the reply.

A few minutes later, Stanford's cellphone receives a message. The British man checked it and the message belong to Vert who reply back to him, "What does it say?" Tezz asked, "It says, 'Okay. We will be there for a minute'." Stanford read the message.

"So, they're on their way here," Tezz said, "Uh huh." Stanford nodded, and a minute, or few minutes later, Vert and the rest of the team showed up with shopping bags.

"Hey guys." The leader of Battle Force 5 greeted them, he then noticed his best friend is taking a nap next to Tezz, "Oh, I see A.J. is taking a nap."

"Yes. I guess he was having a great time here," Stanford said as he sat up from the grass. The team then started to chat, when suddenly…

 _"Honoka…"_ A low, deep voice called out to Honoka. She was startled by that voice and that voice sounded very…demonic. Honoka then started to look around to find the voice's owner, _"Over here…"_ It call out again, Honoka turn her head to the left to see a young woman standing few inches away from her and her team. Honoka instantly knew something's wrong, the young woman's eyes were…different, very different than human eyes.

The eyes of the young woman were black sclera and bloody red iris. As if this young woman was possessed by something. _"They're waiting for you…"_ She said in a demonic voice as she turns and walk away. Honoka just look at her in confused on what she said to her. Honoka look back to her team before she quietly left them to follow the young woman.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Finished!**

 **Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **Up next chapter: The Power Reveal.**


	6. The Power Reveal

**I am so sorry for the late chapter, I was so busy due to my studies for my exam. I hope you all forgive for being late.**

 **But, get ready for battle! Because they're about to unleash their power!**

* * *

 **The Power Reveal**

Honoka follows after the young woman but she eventually lost sight of her.

"Where did she go?" Honoka muttered, trying to find the woman. That's when she hears another voice from her left, _"Cousin…"_ Honoka turn to her left and gasped in horror. Beside her was a male demonic humanoid with dark red skin, three bloody red eyes, sharp fangs, two horns on the forehead between the third eye, and his hair is black.

But he isn't alone, two identical demonic humanoids appear out of nowhere surrounding Honoka.

 _"We've been looking for you…"_ The first demon said in a low tone, _"Our lord… He wants you…"_ The second demon said.

"No, it can't be him! This must be a trick!" Honoka protested.

 _"It is I…"_ Another voice spoke but more demonic than other three demons. Honoka look ahead with wide eyes, a red, ghostly figure with three glowing crimson eyes float towards Honoka. It stopped inch away from her.

"N-No…That's impossible!" Honoka exclaimed, "How were you able to find me?"

 _"Simple. I sense your inner demon inside you."_ The ghostly figure said. Honoka is shock on what he said, _"Get her!"_ It order the three demons as they attack her with demonic energy beams from their hands!

Honoka screams in pain upon the contact of the beams against her but she managed to withstand them and summon a powerful force field to create a barrier around her to block the demonic energy beams. Then, she starts to chant, "Father of Heaven, give me strength!"

Honoka unleashes a powerful holy fiery shockwaves which knocks the demons away! Thinking she drove them away, however, they came back and attack her with their demonic powers.

Meanwhile, with the Battle Force 5.

The team was still chatting to each other, until Sherman notice someone's missing, "Hey, where's Honoka?" He asked.

Before anyone reply, screams of people are heard when an explosion suddenly erupted.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Zoom is shocked when he hear the explosion, the team sees the people running away to safety.

"Look over there!" Agura pointed the direction where smoke was seen caused by the explosion, "We better check it out." Vert said as he rush over there follow by his team behind.

When they arrive there, they are shock to see the scene before them. They see Honoka laying on the ground!

"Honoka!" Sherman cried out and rush to her, Honoka sat up and look to see Sherman coming towards her, "Sherman, no! Stay back!" Honoka warned him until a blast of demonic energy hit in front of him, causing him to fall backward.

"Sherman!" Spinner quickly rush over his brother's side, "Woah! What are those things!?" A.J. pointed when he saw three demonic humanoids surrounding Honoka. "Whatever they are, they don't look so friendly." Ako said.

One of the demons fired a demonic energy beam towards the team! "Look out!" Vert warned as the BF5 quickly scattered to avoid the demonic energy beam, "What is this?! This is not an act, is it?!" Stanford screamed.

The three demons were about to attack the BF5 when Honoka blast them away with white flames from her hands. "How does she do that?!" Spinner shrieks in both shock and surprise. Itsuki spotted one of the three demons getting up. She looked around until she spotted a steel bar. Getting a hit of an idea Itsuki picked it up and runs over the first demon, "Hey ugly!" He was caught off guard when she swing the steel bar right to the face and flew off until he crashed into a wall!

Zoom was startled when he saw that, "What the-?!" Suddenly, Itsuki was blast away by a demonic energy beam, "Itsuki!" He rushed over his childhood sweetheart.

Ako saw the second demon about the pounce on the Cortez Brothers. Without hesitate, she quickly transformed her right arm into a cannon and release a powerful magenta techno beam. The second demon was blast away by Ako's attack. The Cortez Brothers look over to see her and shock when they saw her arm cannon.

"Where'd you get that?!" Spinner shouted, "I'll tell you later!" Ako replied.

Honoka ran up to her team, "It's not safe here. You all should get out of here now!"

"What about you?" Sherman asked, "We can't leave you here!"

"They want me! And I don't any of you getting hurt!" She exclaimed, "Honoka, we do not know what's going on, but we're going to help you." Ako said and Itsuki nodded in agreement.

Honoka was about to protest when she hears hissing from the demons. She turns around to see them already appear and ready to attack. Honoka created a light blue, energy force field around Vert and the rest of his team for protection, minus Itsuki and Ako as Honoka allows them to help her.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Vert tried to go through the force field but the field is powerful that he can't go through it.

"Vert, you and your team need to be safe. We'll handle those freaks!" Itsuki said as she, Ako and Honoka are ready to fight.

The demons lunged at the girls but they quickly scattered in different directions, which the three demons went after them.

Itsuki takes on the first demon as he releases a demonic energy beam from his third eyes. She quickly dodge it and then grabs a large dumpster, which shows her superhuman strength. She throws it at him and the dumpster crushed him. The first demon crawls out of the dumpster and stand, but when he did he was caught off guard when he sees Itsuki rushing towards him. Itsuki gives him a lot of punches and kicks until she send him away to a nearby wall with a strong kick in full force.

Ako, on the other hand, was dealing the second demon. He shoots at her with his demonic energy balls multiple times. Ako was able to dodge them all and shot at him with techno beam from her arm cannon. Her attack hit the second demon away and crashed onto the ground.

Honoka is dealing against the third demon as he lunged at her. She blasted him away with her white flames causing to send away to a nearby shop window, which breaks through.

Then, when the three girls gathered. "Did we beat them?" Itsuki asked if they beat them. However, too soon when she said that as the three demons suddenly appeared in front of them. Before the girls could react, the demons combine their demonic energy beams from their third eyes, creating a large demonic energy beam. The beam hit the girls in force and crashed into the nearby wall!

"Honoka! Ako! Itsuki!" The Battle Force 5 cried out in horror.

The three demons approached the girls, though, Ako and Itsuki were knocked out and suffer some major wounds. But Honoka was able to recover and looked at the demons. She tried to use her white flames, however, she grew weak and unable to perform her attack.

The three demons raised their hands with their demonic powers to finish the girls off. The BF5 helpless watched as the demons about to kill the girls.

But then, Honoka clutched her hands as anger is filling inside her. Suddenly, her pale skin turn red and her mismatch eyes change into crimson red. She glares at the three demons and they were caught off guard when they see Honoka's sudden change.

All of the sudden, Honoka's forehead split open and reveal a demonic eye. Then, the demonic eye unleashed an extreme, powerful demonic energy beam and the three demons shrieked as they are destroyed.

When they're all gone, Honoka calms down. Her demonic eye from her forehead closes as it return to normal. Her skin and eyes return to normal as well.

She then looks over the Battle Force 5, with the force field still active, she sees their faces were mix of shock and amazement. Sigh, Honoka made the force field disappear allowing the team to rush over to her and her two friends, who regain their conscious.

Sherman first check on Honoka for any injuries, while Zoom and Spinner check on Itsuki and Ako.

Agura comes up to Honoka and asked, "Honoka, what were those creeps?"

Honoka sighed, "I think it's best if I tell you at the Hub when we return to Handler's Corners."

"And tell us about those powers you girls have," Stanford added with arms crossed against his chest.

"Yes… Those too." Itsuki muttered as she is helped by Zoom to stand up, "We better go before the police arrive." Ako suggested.

The team nodded in agreement. They head back to the parking lot where they park their vehicles and head back to Handler's Corners just as police arrived Sartoise Mall.

* * *

 **All done. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be about the girls' origins, however, I'm afraid I won't be able to type a new chapter for the next chapter because me and my family will be very busy for Christmas.**

 **But don't worry, I'll be back when New Year comes. See you later, guys!**


	7. Origins

**I'm back! My first post chapter on 2019!**

 **Finally back on typing this chapter and, as I promise, this chapter will talk about the girls' origins.**

 **So, enjoy! And Happy New Year, everybody! XD**

* * *

 **Origins**

After the incident at Sartoise Mall and the three girls' reveal powers.

The Battle Force 5 return to the Hub and they explain the incident to Sage. The Blue Sentient was shocked to hear that, especially the part that Honoka, Ako and Itsuki revealed their supernatural powers during the fight against the demons that they attacked on Honoka.

"Okay, girls. Tell us." Vert said in demand tone.

The girls look at each other uneasy, "Well… Can we tell our backstories one by one?" Ako suggested, "A great idea, Ako." Tezz said in agreement, "Let's start on Itsuki."

"Me?" Itsuki was a bit surprised that she is the first one to explain her backstory. Zoom come up to her, "Itsuki, I really wanna know where you had that super strength when you fought those freaks." Referring the demonic humanoids.

"Okay. Well, I'll be honest to you," Itsuki said as took a deep breathe, "You guys knew about the legend of Demigods?"

"Demigods?" A.J. repeated in confusion, "Demigods were powerful beings as they are half-human, half-god. Am I correct?" Tezz questioned, Itsuki nodded.

"But Demigods were just legend. They don't exist." Sherman stated, "That's true. But you guys are looking at the one and only Demigod." Itsuki said.

Everyone stares at her in confusion and tried to guess what she meant. Zoom blurted out in shock when he realize, "You're a…Demigod, Itsuki?!" His childhood sweetheart nodded and smile as response.

"No way! You're a Demigod, Itsuki?! How is that possible?!" Spinner exclaimed in total shock.

"Well, because of my mom." She said, "You're mom?" Agura rose her right eyebrow in questionable.

"Yeah. My mom was a goddess and she married my human father." Itsuki explained before continue on, "When my mom gave birth to me, I have all of her powers, like, super strength, speed, agility and powerful force."

Everyone was amazed by her backstory about her life. Then, Spinner asked, "If you're really a Demigod… Can you show us your super strength? I'm a bit skeptical."

"Sure thing, Spin." Itsuki cracks her knuckles before she walks over the Buster and GearSlammer. Then, she lifts them up with ease! The team and Sage are extremely shocked by that.

"Okay… Now, I believe you." Spinner murmured, "We all believe that, Spinner. She is, indeed, a Demigod." Vert said in positive. As Itsuki gently put down the Buster and GearSlammer, "Okay. Who's next?" The Demigod asked to Ako and Honoka on which girl who like to tell their backstory.

"I guess I'll tell my backstory then." Ako volunteer and Spinner said, "I was about to ask you 'bout your backstory when you, uh, used that cannon-like arm from your arm."

"Sure. And to tell you that, that I am half-human, half-machine." Ako said, "Half-human, half-machine? What's that supposed to mean?" The older Cortez asked in confusion, "I'll give you a hint." She rolled up one of her sleeves and reveal a mechanical arm that connected her flesh of her shoulder and hand. Everyone gasped in shock, "Ako, you're a…cyborg?" Sherman asked, still in shock, and Ako nodded in reply as she roll down her sleeve to cover her mechanical arm.

"How's that possible?" Tezz questioned, getting a little interesting, "Well, back at my hometown. My father was a brilliant scientist who created robots and other inventions." She explains before continue on, "However, one of his inventions caused a massive electro shockwave, thus, created an accident. I was there and my body got infused by that accident… Turning me into a cyborg and…my father died because of the accident…"

The team and Sage are sadden by Ako's sad story that her father died from the accident.

"I am truly sorry for your loss of your dad, Ako." Vert apologized, "It's okay. It's for the best, I guess…" Ako muttered in sad tone.

"So…what can you do, as a cyborg?" Stanford asked her, "Well, after the lab accident, I developed that I can manipulate technologies and data." She said, "Which is cool." Spinner said with a grin, making Ako blush a little.

Sherman looks at Honoka, "Guess you're the last one, Honoka."

She hesitates at first, "Uh, is it okay that I can't tell my backstory?"

"Why not, love?" Stanford asked.

"Because…I don't wanna scare you guys…" She murmured, "Honoka, we want to know what you are and those creeps who went after you." Sherman pleads, Honoka sigh in defeat, "Okay. I'll tell you."

The team and Sage listens as Honoka starts to tell about her backstory.

"Years ago, angels and demons are arch-enemies to each other and cause a great war. Until that very moment, a father angel and a mother demon fell in love and secretly married and thus, a child was born and became the very first hybrid of them all knows as…Nephalem."

"Nephalem? A name of a hybrid of half-angel and half-demon?" Sherman questioned, "Yes. The offspring of a father angel and a mother demon have both of their powers, and the eyes of the child are mismatch showing that the child is a Nephalem. But when they lords of both races of angels and demons found out, the Lord of Angels was not anger, he was wise and kind, but the Lord of Demons was very enrage that one of his minions betrayed him. It is said that a Nephalem can kill the Lord of Demons as it's powerful enough destroy him. But not just kill the demons, a Nephalem can also kill angels as well." Honoka explained.

"I may not believe angels and demons… But since we first encounter those freaks at the mall, they were demons and were real alright…" Spinner muttered.

Vert comes up to Honoka and asked, "Why were those demons after you?"

"Because they were ordered by their master, the Lord of Demons. The mother demon, who betrayed him, sealed him away years ago to protect her child. The Lord of Angels gave both the father angel and the demon mother a mission to watch over their child as she is not yet ready to use her demon powers. She first need to master her angelic powers, which she already did. But her demonic powers are difficult to control and master. Once older enough, she can go on her own but must act human and mustn't reveal her powers, or else the Lord of Demons and his minions will sense her powers and track down." Honoka explained.

"So, the demons were after you because you are...?" Stanford trailed off, "Yes. I'm a Nephalem. The daughter of a father angel and a mother demon." Honoka said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, "Okay. Now we learn the girls' origins. But there is one question I have in my mind." Vert said, "What's that?" Honoka asks, "Back at the mall, you unleashed a powerful beam from your forehead. What was that?"

Honoka went silent for a moment before she replied, "That powerful beam that I unleashed was from my Evil Eye. It's hidden on my forehead." She pointed her hidden Evil Eye on her forehead.

"And, again, why those demons were after you when they commended by their lord?" Stanford questioned, "Because I am the key… A key that can open a gate to lead…" Honoka paused before finished, "…Earth." Everyone gasped in shock, "I don't know how he was able to find me… It's because he sense my inner demon."

"Which explained those creeps went after you under his orders." Sherman said in realization.

Honoka nodded, "Exactly."

"So, what now? Are you guys feeling okay with us that we…have powers?" Itsuki asked, worried that the Battle Force 5 would not want them. However, Spinner blurted out, "Are you kidding me?! You girls are awesome on kicking those demons' butts!"

Honoka, Ako and Itsuki were surprised by Spinner comment.

"Those Red Sentients will never know that you girls have amazing powers that they can't even handle!" Agura said with a smirk.

"Their powers reminds me from superhero comic books! I never knew this was real!" A.J. exclaimed in excitement.

Sage walks up the girls and said, "You three have incredible powers in you and have great sense of justice. Which you will able to save the Multiverse from my twin brother, Krytus."

"Thanks, guys. For accepting us." Ako thank them.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard from Sage's holographic computer. Sage went over and check it. Vert walks up to her and asked, "What is it, Sage?"

"I'm receiving a distress signal from Sub-Zero Zone. Whoever it's from, they need help." Sage answered.

Vert turn to his team, "Alright everyone, this is a rescue mission. Zoom you'll be staying here since you can't sand the cold. So, Ako is coming with us. Let's go!" Vert rushed over the Saber and drove off. The team soon follow him as they drive through the Slat Flats. A StormShock portal is open as Battle Force 5 enter through it.

* * *

 **Wonder who send the distress call? Find out the next chapter!**

 **Up next chapter: Distress Signal.**

 **Once again, Happy New Year to everyone in the whole WORLD! XD**


	8. Distress Signal

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **This chapter can be a little emotional, so you better bring a few tissues.**

* * *

 **Distress Signal**

The Battle Force 5 landed a snowy, icy zone known as the Sub-Zero Zone.

"Brrrr! This place is s-s-so cold!" Spinner shivered as he rubs his arms for warmth.

"According to my systems, this zone is extremely cold that can freeze to death." Ako theorized.

"Good thing that we didn't bring Zoom with us." Vert remarked, "Ako, can you track down the distress signal?"

Ako types down a few keys from her computer and found the location of the distress signal. "I found it. It's location is in underground cavern."

"Great job, Ako. Lead the way." Vert let Ako lead the way to the location of the distress signal.

When the team found the underground cavern and carefully drive through because there are icy cliffs that may lead to death. "Are we close?" Spinner asked, "Quite close enough, Spin." Ako said, not taking her eyes off from her computer. On the computer's screen there is a red dot that was blinking, showing the distress signal's location.

About few minutes later, the finally found the signal's location. The team look in amazement, "Woah…" Stanford muttered in amazed as before the team was an alien spaceship cover with ice all over it.

"Is that a spaceship?" Spinner asked, staring at the frozen spaceship in awe, "Looks like it. Ako, you sure the signal is coming from that?" Vert asked her. "Positively, yes." Ako simply answered.

"Okay. And how do we get in?" Agura asked, when she said that, Ako exit out Cybershocker. "Ako, what're you doing?" Vert watched her walking towards the spaceship. She stops in front of the spaceship door and began to analyze it. For a moment later, she placed her hand against the door as magenta-like web data spread on the spaceship door. And once done, the door opens.

"Whoa, Ako, how'd you do that?" Sherman asked in surprise, "I just simply hack it." Ako said as she went inside the spaceship, which amazed Spinner. The team exit out their vehicles and follow after her. The interior of the spaceship looked in good shape but only few ice spikes were grew here and there.

Then, they reach a control room. All of the computers were offline and were froze with ice. Spinner caught something in his eye, one of the computers was on and still working. Curious, the older Cortez walks up to it and press the button. Sudden, the center of the control room lit up as an image hologram of a man appears. The man looked appear to be human and had a long lime green hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. His clothes were much different than human clothes.

Vert and his team gather around the hologram, "Who's this guy?" Stanford asked, only to get shush by Agura as the man from the hologram begins to speak.

"I am Seh'ae, the King of Planet Maphus." He spoke, "5 decades ago," he raised his left arm to the top of the computer screen that lit on and showing images of a planet known as Maphus. "Our home world was a peaceful planet." The team watched as they see people of Maphus had a great time without war or destruction, "However, without warning… Maphus was destroyed by the sudden chain reaction that cause super nova." The image changed as the whole planet of Maphus exploded, thus, destroyed. The team was horrified to see the destruction of Maphus, "But my family and I eventually escape from our destructive home world. However, our family spaceship lost control and crash landed on Sub-Zero Zone." The team sees the image of the same spaceship crash landed on Sub-Zero Zone, "I send the distress signal in hopes someone will save us. However, we cannot wait no longer." The image changed again as it shows the team that his whole family seal themselves into the four capsules and went into hibernation, "I placed myself and my family into the hibernation capsules in hopes the signal reach and get help. And we are unfortunately the last kinds of Maphus… Please, help us." He begged as the hologram began to fade and disappeared.

Then, the team heard a click noise coming from the left side of the control room. They look over and saw the door slide open to reveal the room. The Battle Force 5 enter the room and found the four hibernation capsules. But when they got closer, the first capsule with the same man from the hologram was froze from the inside. Next to his capsule, were two capsules were also froze with two people inside what appeared to be his family. But, to their disappointment, they were too late to save them.

"Oh no…" Vert muttered as he stared the frozen death family, "We're too late…" Agura said with a sorrow tone, "If we were got here first…we should have save them." Stanford mumbled, "And there's nothing we can do." Sherman added.

As the team was about to leave, a beep sound was heard which caught Spinner and Ako's attention. The two look over to see the fourth hibernation capsule, undamaged. "Hey, guys look!" Spinner call out his friends to come over.

"What is it, big bro?" Sherman asked his older brother, "One of the capsules is still okay!" Spinner pointed the undamaged capsule. The team went over the capsule to take a closer look. Agura noticed a silhouette inside the capsule. She wipes off the frost to get a better look inside and inside revealed a sleeping young man with lime green shoulder-length hair and fair skin. His whole body wore a full lime green bodysuit.

"Maybe we're not too late." Agura said with a smile as she stares at the sleeping young man. Vert told Ako to open the capsule to wake him up. The cyborg girl nodded in understood. She use her technology powers to open the capsule. Once done, the lid of hibernation capsule opens with white mist coming out.

Then, the young man slowly open his eyes, which reveals his light brown eyes. With a groan as he stepped out the capsule. He suddenly stumbles forward, which Agura quickly caught him in her arms. "Whoa, there. Are you okay?"

The young man look up and sees Agura. Both of them made an eye contact, and a moment passed, the young man asked in a weak voice, "Who…are you…?"

"I'm Agura." She introduced, "And these are my teammates – Vert, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford and Ako."

"And we're here to help you out of here." Stanford added.

Vert came up to the guy and ask, "What's your name?"

"L…L…Luca… My name is…Luca." The young man, now Luca, said. "Nice to meet you, Luca. Listen, let's get you out of here." Vert said, "No, wait… My family, they are still in hibernation. I can't leave them…" Luca said.

"Uh, about that… Look." Spinner pointed and Luca looked over on what the older Cortez point at. Luca's light brown eyes widen in horror on what he saw – his family was frozen to death while inside the hibernation capsules. He slowly walks up to his now deceased family, "How can this be…?"

"We're sorry, Luca. We were too slow to save them." Sherman said in sympathy, "And you're the only survivor of Maphus…" Spinner added.

Vert placed a comfort hand on his shoulder, "C'mon. Let's go. There's nothing we can do with them." Luca looks at him and look back at his deceased family. Agura gently takes his arm and pull him away.

Luca made a final glance to his deceased family, a single tear rolled down his left cheek, _"Goodbye…dad…mom…sister…"_ He whispered as he made a final goodbye to his deceased family.

Later after the Battle Force 5 return back to Earth from Sub-Zero Zone. They arrived back at the Hub and Sage analyze Luca in the medical bay to check his body temperature. "Your body temperature seems stable. For now, you need a recover in few days of rest." Sage said.

Luca nodded the Blue Sentient before walk off and exit out the medical bay. Vert comes up to him, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Still a little traumatize after I lost my family." Luca replied, rubbing his arm, "I understand. But hey, you're welcome here to stay Earth as your new home." The leader of BF5 said in comfort tone.

Then, Agura comes up the two guys with a pizza box on her hands, "What's some pizza, Luca?"

"Pizza?" Luca repeated in confusion as he never heard the word 'pizza' before, "It's a food. Wanna try, it's good." Vert managed to convince him as he took a slice of pizza. And with one bite, Luca's widen in surprise, "This taste is... delicious." He quickly finished up his pizza and gets another one.

"I guess you never ate pizza before." Agura chuckled.

Then, later, Vert and Agura takes Luca to the command center to meet the rest of the team. And after they introduce themselves to Luca, Luca finds them very friendly and quickly becomes friends with them.

Soon after, Luca wanted to see outside of the Hub. The team took him to the garage and lead him outside to see race track.

"Wow, this place is good." Luca remarked, "Thanks. My dad left it for me," Vert said, which the Maphusnoid nodded his head in understand.

Luca noticed the sunlight's light, shinning down from the sky. He looks up to see the sun, he becomes admire of the sun as it reminds him of his home world before was destroy. Suddenly, Luca began to lift off the ground and then flies off to the sky!

The team is shock to see Luca fly to the sky! "Whoa! He flies off!" A.J. exclaimed in shock and awe.

"That can't be good. If anyone see him flying, who knows what they will do to him." Agura said in concern.

"We better get him before someone sees him!" Vert rushed back to the Hub follow by his team to get their vehicles.

Meanwhile, Luca is enjoying himself as he flies through the sky. The wind blow against him as he flies higher. Then, he stops in midair to look at the view of both Handler's Corners and Slat Flats. He smiles and spins around a bit, and then flies off again.

Luca notices some flock of vultures. He joined the flocks. When the vultures sees him for the first time flying along with them, they were startled and flies away in different directions. He laughs and flies down as he flies through the Salt Flats then passed through the canyons and do a loop.

Behind Luca, ten sentient vehicles are chasing after him as they catch up to him.

"Zoom, grab Luca before anyone sees him." Vert ordered him, "I'm on it! Spinner lower the Buster's ramp!" Zoom said, "One Chopper going up!" Spinner activated the Buster's ramp.

Zoom accelerate his Chopper towards the ramp and airborne. As the scout is able to catch up Luca, he reach out his hand and grabs him from the back of his suit. "Hey!" Luca yelped as Zoom safety brought Luca and placed him behind of his Chopper.

Zoom landed the Chopper safely on the ground, the nine sentient vehicles surround them. Luca climb down the Chopper just as Vert exit out his Saber and walk up to him, "Luca, what were you doing?" The leader asked him in serious tone.

"I was just enjoying myself. So, I thought…vroom!" Luca said.

"Luca, you can't just vroom so suddenly. What if someone sees you? They'll totally freak out when they see you flying through the sky." Agura said, "Sorry…" He apologized.

Vert looks at Luca in a moment before he comes up an idea, "Luca, since you just came to Earth and you'll be staying here as your new life. Why not you join the Battle Force 5?" He offers to him, which surprised his teammates.

"Are you sure, Vert?" Zoom questioned, "He's an alien and doesn't know about human stuffs."

"We can teach him." Vert said, "Beside, I think we will need another guy who has superpower in case our missions gets harder."

The team thinks a moment before Spinner said, "It'll be totally cool on having a cool alien guy on our side. So, yeah, I agree."

"I don't see why not." Stanford added, agreeing to let Luca join the BF5, "Same for me too." Agura said. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then, that's settled. Let's go to the Hub and see Sage." Vert lead the team to the Hub.

Once they got there, Vert told Sage that Luca will join the team, which the sentient agrees.

"I understand." She said, she looked at Luca and says, "Luca, you are a good tracker as you will be the team's second hunter and tracker."

Luca nodded as his lime green and forest green shocksuit is created and Sage built his own vehicle that looked nearly identical Tangler except the color lime green and forest green. And there is cannon that attached from above, "To be complete with your vehicle, you must name it." Sage said.

Luca walks up his sentient vehicle and thinks of a name, "The Roadmaster." He announced.

"Cool name." Agura remarked, which made Luca to smile and blush a little. A new member of Battle Force 5 has join in the team.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoy the story. Also I will returning back to school next week.**

 **Up next chapter: Obitus Verminosa.**


	9. Obitus Verminosa

**Sorry for the very late chapter.**

 **I was so frustrated of my school homework and not in a good mood on working on the stories. Well, at least I was able to finish this chapter and this chapter is a little scary as it is quite bloody and near death.**

 **And also this chapter is emotional just like from the previous chapter. So, you better bring tissues.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Notice Note: you may have notice the change of the story title, well, because there will be more stories to publish very soon once this Vol 1 is done.**

* * *

 **Obitus Verminosa**

About few days later since four new members, Luca, Ako, Honoka and Itsuki joined the Battle Force 5.

Though, few days ago, Luca started to learn bit by bit about Earth and its civilization. But during few days ago, Luca tried to use his powers but nothing happen. Sage informed him that he may have lost his powers but they will return to him if he is fully recharge. Though, Luca seemly forgotten what ability he was carrying due to being hibernate for over 5 decades. However, he sat that thought aside and focus on his lessons about Earth from his teammates.

Right now, the team was driving through the jungle-like battle zone with floral flowers. Their mission is to find a sentient tech that Sage locate it in a Battle Zone called Obitus Zone. The team drive through the Obitus Zone's rocky road, "Sherm, are we getting close?" Vert said through the com-link.

"Yeah. We're getting close. It's beyond that valley." Sherman pointed a valley they were heading.

Once the team arrive there, the BF5 exit out their vehicles and look around. Sherman uses the sentient scanner to locate the sentient tech.

Meanwhile, Vert walked a few distance away from his teammates, then, he spotted something.

A beautiful lily-like flower was planted there. Vert never seen a kind of flower before and decided to take a closer look. But when he did, the flower suddenly spit a needle and prick itself onto Vert's neck, "Ow!" The BF5 leader cried in pain and quickly remove the needle from his neck. Vert rubbed his neck where the needle was.

"Vert!" Agura rushed up to Vert and asked, "What happen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Agura. I just got prick by that flower." Vert pointed the flower plant, "And best not to get too close, Agura. It'll spit a needle at you." He added.

Agura carefully examine the flower, "Hmmm… I've never seen that kind of flower from the data logs." Then, she noticed Vert was rubbing his forehead, "Hey Vert, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Agura. Just a little dizzy." Vert said.

"I found it!" Sherman's voice exclaimed, the younger Cortez found a blue sphere-like sentient tech they've been looking for, "Awesome! Now, let's hit home!" Spinner cheered as the team head to their respective vehicles. Once they got in, Buster, Chopper and Reverb drove off, Agura, within her Tangler, was about to follow them but then stop when she heard Vert coughing through the com-link.

"Vert, are you sure you're okay?" Agura asked him through the com-link in concern tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Vert said, "Besides, we will have a training at the race track tomorrow early morning."

With that, the Saber drove off and the Tangler quickly follows from behind.

The team return Earth and drive through the underground tunnels. Once arrive at the Hub, the team exit out their vehicles and Sherman handed the sentient tech to Sage so she can examine it. Vert heads towards his bedroom until someone called him, "Hey, Vert." It was Luca as he walks up to him, "Agura has told me about this flower that you got pricked by it. And then, you started to act a bit odd."

"Odd? C'mon, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little dizzy, and I'll be heading to my bedroom. If anyone needs me, just call me through my wrist com-link." Vert heads off straight to his bedroom. Luca watched him go and he had a suspicious look on his face. "Something's not right with Vert… I'm sure of it." He muttered.

The next morning, it is early morning as all the team was now gather in the race track. But they're waiting for Vert who hasn't show up yet.

"Hmm… That's strange. Where's Vert, he should have come here at this hour," Agura stated, "Maybe, he overslept?" Spinner suggested, "No way. He never overslept when we have training." Zoom denied.

Suddenly, running footsteps were heard as Vert finally appear when he ran out of the garage, "Sorry, I'm late, guys…" Vert panted, "Dude, what happen, Vert? You've never been late at this hour," A.J. asked his best friend, "I kinda overslept." He said, "See?" Spinner smirked at Zoom, who rolled his eyes.

Tezz noticed something a bit odd on Vert; his face look a bit pale along with his blonde hair that was slowly turning into pale blonde and his blue eyes are slightly dull like they were slowly losing life.

"Vert, are you alright? You look pale." The Russian scientist said, Agura noticed that too, "Vert, your face looked pale. But not only that, your hair is pale too and your eyes are a bit dull."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I noticed that too. But I'm fine, don't worry." Vert said, "Now, let's start the training."

As soon as the train start, Reverb and Splitwire were racing on the test track and Agura was holding a timer in her hand to see how fast they are and break their records. After them, it's Saber and Chopper's turn.

Though, when Zoom hopped on his Chopper and was about to put his helmet on, a cough was heard from Vert. The scout turn his head to see Vert rubbing his throat, "Vert, you sure you're okay?" He asked him with worry expression, "Hey, don't worry, big guy. I'll be fine," Vert replied and started his Saber. However, Zoom is concern for Vert and he puts on his helmet.

Then, they drive off into the race track.

The Chopper is in the lead while the Saber is at back. Vert tries to caught up Zoom but his vision started to get blurry and can't see well. Vert groaned in pain and cannot drive the Saber properly, causing to lost control. The Saber was off the race track and crashed into a nearby pile of cactuses.

"Vert!" The Battle Force 5 members cried out in horror and rushed over the Saber. "Vert! Vert! Can you hear us?!" Agura shouted as she frantically knocks the windshield of the Saber, "Say something!" Luca yelled.

The windshield open up and, to the team's relief, Vert was alright. "Ow… What happen?" He groaned while rubbing his head.

"Dude, you just crashed into the pile of cactuses!" A.J. exclaimed, "I did?" Vert was surprised by that, "Yes. And I am getting the feeling you're not quite well, Vert." Ako said when she noticed how pale he was and looked very sick.

"Let's take you to the medical bay." Itsuki suggested, "Good idea, Itsuki." Zoom agrees.

The team takes Vert to the medical bay where Sage checks on him. Once Sage finished examine on Vert and says, "It appears Vert may have suffered a disease."

"A disease?" Agura was shocked, "What kind of disease, Sage?"

"It's not serious disease, right?" Stanford asked, "I am not quite sure, Stanford. But I will take some of Vert's blood for a blood test." Sage took an injection needle and takes some of Vert's blood for a blood test. She then place it onto the machine, "Until I check the results, which will take a few hours to process. For now, Vert needs some rest."

"Sorry for cut our training short, guys." Vert apologized, "Hey, no worries. We will have another training next time." Spinner said, "And from now, you need to recover until Sage gives us the news about that disease you're having." Sherman added.

"I'll take him to his room so that he can rest for a bit." Honoka volunteered, she takes Vert to his bedroom so that he can rest. As some hours passed and it was 12:15 pm afternoon. The team decided to have some lunch in Zeke's Diner, so they change their shocksuits into their civilian clothes.

Agura gave Luca a set of human clothes so that he can blend in as human, though, he is 'human' but an alien-like human. His new set of clothes were lime green V-neck shirt with a dark blue jacket and, a pair of gray jeans and dark green sporty shoes. Agura also given him a single emerald gemstone earring to place it on his right ear.

She then asked Luca to go fetch Vert. As the Maphusnoid went to Vert's room and knocks on the door, "Vert? We're going to Zeke's Diner for lunch. You wanna come with us?"

There was no response, "Vert?" Luca called him and knocks the door again. Finally, Vert, in his civilian outfit, opens the door and, to Luca's shock, the leader of Battle Force 5 looked paler, paler than before. Vert's skin was very much paler as a ghost, his blonde hair was turning paler blonde, and his blue eyes were duller as they were losing their life slowly.

"Oh my… Vert, you look worse." Luca muttered in shock, "Yeah… I know that…" Vert breathed out as he was having difficulty in breathing, "Hey, you okay," the Maphusnoid asked him concernedly, "Don't worry… I'm fine. I'm just having a little difficulty in breathing." Vert slowly said.

"Are you…sure?" Luca slowly asks him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Vert said, "Now, let's go to Zeke's."

The duo head their way to the command station where their vehicles were park. When they arrive there, the team was already there and waiting for them, "About time you show up, peasants." Stanford said, who looked impatient, but completely forgotten when he notice Vert's condition, "Blimey! Vert, you look paler than before!"

The team noticed their leader's condition and he looked paler, and worse, "Dude, your skin is paler as a ghost!" Spinner exclaimed in both mix of shock and worry, "Y-Yeah… I noticed that…" Vert said, his voice sounded so raspy.

A.J. comes up to him and look at him, and he notice Vert's hair and eyes were losing color and life, "Bruh, you don't look so good. Because your hair was turning pale blonde and your eyes were dull, like, they're losing their life."

"I am aware of that, buddy." Vert said as he was trying to avoid from his team's concerns, "C'mon… Let's go to Zeke's Diner." He was about to head his way to Saber when Tezz stopped him by placed his hand on his shoulder, "Vert. Look at you. If you drive the Saber, you'll ended up into an accident just like what happen at the race track. Why don't you ride with me just in case?"

Vert was going to protest when Agura said, "Tezz's right, Vert. So, you'll have to ride with him and that's final." In sternly tone like a mother. Vert sigh in defeat, "Ugh, okay." He went over to Tezz's Splitwire and sat in the passenger seat.

Then, all the team head their way to Zeke's Diner for lunch. For five minutes of driving, they finally arrive the diner. The BF5 exited out their vehicles and went inside the diner, and taking a seat on their usual booth. A waiter comes up to the team's booth with a notepad and a pen to take their orders. The waiter has pale brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes, and he wears a simple azure blue shirt with a name tag that reads 'Trent' on the left side of his shirt, a dark brown wristband on his right wrist, green pants, and a pair of black shoes.

"Hello, welcome to Zeke's Diner. May I take your order?" He asked.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" Spinner asked, "Yes, I am," he replied, "And your name is…Trent?" Sherman asked when he read his name tag, "Yeah. I'm Trent Fernandez, that's my full name." Trent said as he introduced himself to the team, "And I kinda started my work here in Zeke's Diner few days ago," he added.

"I see, and where's Grace?" Stanford asked, "Oh, she's having a day off and I'm taking her place as we take turns." He explained, then, he noticed Vert and his condition, "Whoa, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, uh…our friend here is not very well." Agura said and Trent nodded, "I see. Uh…I don't mind this, but can I have your names so I can get to know you."

"Sure thing, buddy." A.J. said with a grin.

"I'm Agura Ibaden, and that guy, who's not feeling well, is Vert Wheeler." Agura introduce herself and Vert.

"Our names are Spinner and Sherman Cortez." The older Cortez introduce himself and his younger twin brother.

"I am Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV."

"My name is Zoom Takazumi."

"I am Tezz Volitov."

"A.J. Dalton is my name!"

"Hello, Trent. I'm Honoka Yukishiro."

"Greetings. My name is Ako Shirabe."

"Hey there, Trent. The name's Itsuki Myoudouin."

"And I'm Luca."

"Nice to meet you all. Oh, and Luca, do you have a last name?" Trent asked him, "Last name?" He repeated in confusion, which Trent nodded in replied, "Uhh…" Luca muttered as he tried to come up for his last name, "Orlem. His last name is Orlem." Agura suddenly said, which made Luca look at her in surprise.

"Luca Orlem? That's cool full name you got there." Trent said with a smile, "Oh, uh, thank you." Luca thank him and smiled back.

Agura ordered two large pizzas and twelve drinks and Trent goes back to the kitchen with their orders. "I have to say, that Trent guy is kinda good lad." Stanford remarked about Trent, "Dude, we just met him and he started work here few days ago." Spinner said.

Luca looks at Agura and ask, "Orlem? Why do you give me that odd last name?"

"Because you never had one before. Everybody needs a last names to those who are relate to." She explained, "However, the Orlem is just a made up I've come up. So that you can blend in the Earth's civilization so they won't know you're an alien from another planet."

"Yeah. Best not to let Zeke know, he is so obsess with alien stuffs. Making everyone here in Handler's Corners thinks he's crazy old man." Spinner said with a nervous smile. "I see… I understand now. And thank you for giving me the last name, Agura." Luca thank her with a gentle smile, making Agura blushed a little.

Then, Trent came back to them with their orders, "Here are your orders, gang." He placed the two large pizzas on their booth along with their twelve drinks.

"Thanks, Trent." Sherman thanked him, "Your welcome." Trent reply back and went to another booth with two costumers to take their orders. The Battle Force 5 enjoy their lunch and have a chat to each other.

Vert was eating his slice of pizza when he suddenly cough violently, causing to drop his pizza on the floor. This caught the rest of the team's attention.

"Vert!" His teammates cried in worry.

"Vert, what's wrong?" Agura asks him worriedly.

"I…don't…know…" Vert barely spoken before he cover his mouth with his hand and cough hysterically. He removed his hand from his mouth, Spinner suddenly shrieked in horror when he saw something on Vert's hand, "Oh my, gosh! Vert, your hand!" Vert look at his hand, his dull blue eyes went wide in horror as his hand is cover in blood!

"Dude! You're starting to cough out blood!" A.J. exclaimed in horror when he saw the blood on his best friend's hand. Vert was about so say something when he covered his mouth with both of his hands and coughs hysterically. Blood began to spill out from his hands!

Honoka quickly brought tissues for him and wipe off the blood. Trent appeared to see what's going on, "Hey, what's going on?" He then noticed Vert, who was still covering his mouth with both of his hands and coughing violently. He noticed blood were on his hands and started to spill out from them, "Holy crap! I better call the ambulance!" Trent took out his azure LGQ6 cellphone and about to dial the numbers to call the ambulance. But Tezz stops him by place his hand on Trent's phone, "No, we will take him there."

"Are you sure?" Trent was unsure of his suggestion, which Tezz only nodded in respond. Though, the team will not sent Vert to the hospital they need to head back to the Hub.

The BF5 escort their leader out of the diner. Luca carefully help Vert to seat inside the Splitwire. In no time, the Battle Force 5 drives off to the Hub. They arrive there quickly and Sage was there, "Team, what is the problem?" She asked.

"It's Vert!" Stanford shouted from top of his Reverb's roof, Vert got out of the Splitwire and collapse his knees to the floor. Sage gasped in horror at that sight when Vert cough out more blood, Sherman and A.J. rushed over and help him up. They quickly head to the medical bay and place Vert on one of the medical beds.

Then, Sage quickly checks on him, "His systems are failing… His disease is accelerating quite fast." The Blue Sentient analyzed.

"Sage, did you find what kind disease that Vert is having?" Agura asked her, "Yes. When I check the result after I took Vert's blood few hours ago, and what I've found that Vert has… Obitus Verminosa." Sage said, revealing the disease's name that the leader of BF5 was suffering.

No teammates don't know what Obitus Verminosa is or was, "That name doesn't sound like a regular disease, right?" Zoom questioned, "No. It's an alien disease. It's very rare and dangerous. It can be found in few rare Battle Zones." Luca said as he explain, "Wait, you know this Obitus Verminosa is?" Stanford is surprised that Luca's knowledge about Obitus Verminosa.

"Yes. In translation of Obitus Verminosa means… Verminous Death. Meaning this disease can kill its victim once it reaches its peak," Luca explained quietly.

The whole team and Sage gasp in both shock and horror, "There are five levels before that happen. The first, the victim will suddenly feel dizzy as the Obitus Verminosa is starting to spread through the body of the victim. The second, the victim's skin and hair will turn pale, much paler like a ghost. And the eyes will slowly turn dull as they show that the victim is slowly losing life and dying. The third, the victim will have a difficulty in breathing, meaning the Obitus Verminosa is almost complete. The fourth, the victim will cough out blood violently showing that the Obitus Verminosa is getting closer and closer to its peak. And the fifth…" Luca paused.

"Wh-Wh-What's the fifth then?!" Spinner asked, frantically.

"…The victim will crumble to death as meet the end of life…" The Maphusnoid finally said in a gravely tone.

"This…cannot be…" Sage whispered in horror, "How can this be happening to Vert?!" Agura shouts, her voice is fill with panic and worry.

"Because of the flower that you and Vert encounter. And I think that flower carries the Obitus Verminosa and it was called Verminosa Lily." Luca said, "When Vert got too close to that flower, it spat a needle and injected the poison into him."

"But do you know what to cure an Obitus Verminosa?" Tezz asks, "Yes. If I remembered the cure… I think the cure was the Aflulise. It's like a snowdrop-like flower. It can be only found in snowy battle zones, or either in icy battle zones." Luca said, "I see. We better get that flower and cure Vert before he crumbles to death." Agura said, the team nodded as they are now determine to save their leader's life from his dangerous disease.

Vert slowly turned his head to the side and calls, "L…L…Luca…" The Maphusnoid look over and came up to him, "Yes, Vert?" He said, "S-Since you know about this… Obitus Verminosa I am suffering and I'm dying… And you know where the cure is… So…I'm letting you in charge… To lead the team…" Vert murmured, which surprised Luca. "Me?" Which Vert slowly nodded before he coughs, "Yes…n…ow…g…o…"

The Maphusnoid looked at him before he firmly nodded, "I won't let you down, Vert." Luca turns to his teammates, "Alright. Vert put me in charge as a leader, just only temporarily. Agura, Zoom, Honoka, and Tezz, you guys are with me. The rest of you stay here and watch over Vert. Let's go!"

Luca, Agura, Zoom, Honoka, and Tezz rush out the medical bay, they suit up their shocksuits and went to their respective vehicles. They drove off through the tunnels and enter through the StormShock.

Five sentient vehicles passed through the StormShock portal and landed in the Ice Zone. They drive through the icy road and while driving, Luca says, "Okay, guys. Let's find that flower before Vert crumbles to his death. Zoom, scout ahead and locate the Aflulise."

"I'm on it!" Zoom accelerate his Chopper and drove up the ice-like ramp, and then airborne the sky as he search for the Aflulise.

Meanwhile back on Earth, in the Hub's medical bay, Vert was lying down on the medical bed to rest. Sage, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, A.J., Ako and Itsuki are keeping an eye on him. "Will he be able to survive, while they find the cure in time?" Spinner asked worriedly, "Don't worry, big bro. I'm sure they'll get here soon as possible before that happens." Sherman replied with comfort tone.

Suddenly, Vert started to cough violently again. Sage and the team began to feel worry of his condition as it is growing worse. As he keeps coughing so much, Stanford went over to him and give him a rub on the back, "Spinner, get water for Vert." he ordered, without asking the older Cortez quickly run out the medical bay to fetch the water.

Once Vert stopped coughing, he breathes rapidly as he tries to breathe properly, "Vert, are you okay?" Sherman slowly asks him, "I…think…so…" Vert barely speaks with a raspy voice, "I'm…not…sure…if I…hold on…"

"Vert, don't speak. You must save your energy." Sage suggested, "Yeah, mate. Just hang in there." Stanford comforted. Spinner returns the medical bay with glass of water, "Here." He handed the glass to Vert, which he slowly took it and carefully drank it. Once he finished drinking the water, "Do you feel better, dude?" A.J. asked, "Only a…little…" He replied.

"Good. I hope the others make it here in time…" Ako muttered in worry.

Back at the Ice Zone, Zoom was still flying through the air to search for the Aflulise, "Come on. Show me something." The scout uses his helmet to scan the area until it found something from the high icy mountain. He zooms in and an image shows Zoom a unique snowdrop-like flower, which turns out to be the Aflulise that planted there near the edge of the cliff. "Found it!" He contact to Luca and the rest of the team through the com-link, "Guys, I found the Aflulise!"

"Great job, Zoom. We'll be there at your location." Luca's voice replied through the com-link.

Zoom landed his Chopper next to the mountain and wait for his team's arrival. Soon, his team arrived. Luca exit out his Roadmaster and walked up the mountain, next to Zoom. He uses the sentient binoculars to see the Aflulise was there near the edge of the cliff.

"Alright, that must be it." Luca said as he lower down the binoculars. The Tangler drove up the next to Luca, "I'll go and get it." Agura was about to climb the icy mountain using her Tangler, "Wait," Luca suddenly stop her, "Why, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"The ice wall is too slippery for your Tangler to climb up. So, I will get it." Luca slowly lift from the ground as he flies up to get the Aflulise. Once he reach the cliff, he plucked the flower and Luca flies down, and landed his feet on the ground, "I've got it."

"Now, let's take it to Vert, quickly!" Honoka said.

Just as the team was about to head to back to Earth when a pair of flame wheels suddenly appeared out of nowhere! "Look out!" Zoom warned as the team quickly scattered to avoid them.

"Oh, great! Reds incoming!" Agura growls in frustration.

"We need to give the Aflulise to Vert and fast!" Zoom suggested, "I agree. We don't have much time!" Tezz stated.

The team drives off until multiple red Sark appeared and were driving towards them as they attack, "Ugh! Wasting time!" Agura yelled as she uses the Tangler's claws as she smashed some Sark. Zoom sliced off the rest of the Sark, Honoka blaze saw them with Hellsaw's flaming chainsaw, Tezz active his Splitwire's electromagnetic beam as he destroys other more Sark, and Luca active the cannon of his Roadmaster's cannon and released a powerful lime green energy beam and destroyed the rest of the Sark.

"Nice one, Luca!" Zoom cheered before he notice Kytren charging at him with his Vylirex, "Whoa!" He managed to dodge it and then, chase after him.

Kyburi ambushed Agura with her Venikus as she lands on top of the Tangler, "Ugh! Get off me!" Agura shouted at her as she tried to shake Kyburi off of her, "Never! No prey escape, Kyburi!" The female Red Sentient exclaimed with an evil laughter. But soon, Kyburi screamed in surprised when her Venikus was knocked away from an energy beam by the Roadmaster's cannon.

"Thanks, Luca," the huntress thank him, "No problem, Agura," he said in return before he was rammed by Krytus with his Syfurious, "Ugh!"

"A Maphusnoid?" Krytus was surprised to see Luca for the first time, "Hmm… I thought the Planet Maphus was destroyed years ago along with its civilianization. Hahaha, I see that you are the last kind of your people. Just like my sister, Sage." He said evilly, which Luca glare at him angrily.

Back at the Hub, Vert's condition is growing worse and worse as he was coughing out blood and unable to breathe properly. Vert's regular skin tone was now completely paler as a ghost, his blonde hair was turned into a very paler blonde and his blue eyes were now turned duller blue as they lost their life. But Vert is still struggling as he fights back his Obitus Verminosa and his death. Sage, Spinner, Sherman, Stanford, A.J., Ako and Itsuki tried everything to help and keep his system steady.

"Vert, buddy!" A.J. exclaimed in panic, "Hang in there!"

"Just keep fighting your Obitus Verminosa, man!" Spinner said with both mix of panic and worry expression upon his face.

"Where could they be?!" Stanford exclaimed in frustration, "They should be back by now!"

"Krytus…" Sage suddenly muttered, which caught the team's attention, "I sense my twin is attacking the rest of the Battle Force 5 and they're in danger."

"Not good… C'mon, Sherman, we better help them out!" Spinner was about ran out the medical bay but his younger twin stops him, "No, Spin! We can't leave Vert! At this rate, we will permanently lose him!"

"His systems are failing fast!" Ako informed when she looked at the monitors' screens that shown Vert's systems are all failing, including his heartbeat.

Vert was lying still on the medical bed, his breathing is very slow as his end is coming near. "Please… hurry… I…can't…hold…on…mu…ch…lo…ng…er…" Vert whispered before he coughed out blood again as the Obitus Verminosa is almost reaching to its peak.

Back at the Ice Zone, the Battle Force 5 was still battling against the RS5. "Guys, we're running out of time! We need to get back to Earth and give Sage the Aflulise to cure Vert!" Zoom informed his teammates before he dodged Kytren that he was about to ram into him.

"He's right!" Agura agrees with the scout before forcible pushed Kyburi back, "We need to hurry!"

"But the Reds are giving us a waste of time!" Honoka stated and dodged Krylox's Synataur before rammed her Hellsaw.

Luca was fighting against Krytus as the leader of RS5 keeps ramming and hitting hard against the Maphusnoid's Roadmaster with his Syfurious. "Hahahaha! You are no match against me, Maphusnoid!" He laughed evilly as he roughly rammed Luca into a nearby ice mountain's wall. Luca tried to move his Roadmaster but cannot as it had taking a lot of damages from Krytus and needs to be repair.

Krytus morphs out his vehicle and walks over the damage Roadmaster. He morphs his right arm into a blade and smiles evilly. Luca gets out to face Krytus and says, "Krytus, you and your team are wasting our time."

"Wasting your time?" He repeated in little confusion, "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Our leader, Vert, is dying from an Obitus Verminosa!" He shouted at him in anger. Krytus was slightly shocked when he mention the disease's name that the leader of BF5 is suffering but he smiled evilly and says, "I see… So, Vert is dying from that deadly disease. Haha, without him I can now destroy my dear sister, Sage and the rest of the Battle Force 5. He deserve that…"

This enrage Luca as his light brown eyes suddenly glow in lime green, "NO!" He screamed in rage as his thrust his right hand palm forward and released a lime green energy sphere from his right hand palm. The energy sphere flies straight towards to Krytus as he did not have enough time to dodge as it shattered his shell, causing to release his antimatter and flies off to the re-spawn chamber.

Luca was surprised by this and look at his right hand palm that has just released the energy sphere the moment it shattered Krytus' shell. But snap out when he heard a crash. He looked over to see Agura's Tangler is overpowered by Kyburi's Venikus, "You're finish, hunter!" The evil huntress hissed as she about to kill Agura with one of her Venikus' claws. However, Kyburi was knocked away by a powerful force and crashed into the side of the ice mountain. She growls and looks over to her attacker, the attacker was none other than Luca himself who is flying towards her. Before she could react, Luca release an energy sphere from his left hand palm at her and destroy both her vehicle and her shell, her antimatter was flew away and went to the re-spawn chamber.

Tezz and Honoka were having a little trouble dealing against Kyrosys and Krylox. Luca was flying above the hulky Red Sentient and flies toward him. When Krylox look up and saw Luca, the Maphusnoid do a dive kick and destroyed both his vehicle and his shell and his antimatter flies away, and head off the re-spawn chamber.

Kyrosys fired the dual flame wheels at Luca but the Maphusnoid fired two energy spheres and collided with Kyrosys' flame wheels, causing an explosion and smoke was created. Kyrosys waited the smoke to clear when Luca suddenly burst through the smoke which caught him off guard as Luca gave him a huge punch causing to destroy both his Synthrax and his shell. His antimatter flew off to the re-spawn chamber.

Zoom was having a little difficulty on Kytren but the Red Sentient scout failed to notice Luca threw another energy sphere and hit both his Vylirex and his shell, thus, destroyed. His antimatter flied off to the re-spawn chamber.

Once all the RS5 was taken care of, the Battle Force 5 gather up and Luca flew towards them and land his feet on the ground. "Luca! That was awesome! You kick their butts!" Zoom cheers and is amazed of Luca's fighting skills and his powers.

"Yes. But not time for that. We need to take the Aflulise to Earth and cure Vert now!" Agura said, "Right! We're running out of time! We have to hurry." Tezz said urgently.

Agura hooks up the Roadmaster as it needs to be repair while Luca rides with Tezz. The team immediately went back to Earth through the StormShock portal and quickly head to the Hub. Once arrive there, Luca, Agura, Zoom, Tezz and Honoka immediately rushed to the medical bay.

"Sage, we have the cure!" Luca quickly hands over the flower plant to Sage. The Blue Sentient quickly plucks all the flower plant's petals and into a vial and mix. Luca look at Vert as he lay there on the medical bed motionless, and is so close to death and began to feel worry if it's too late for him to save his life.

"How was he?" The Maphusnoid asked the remaining members, "He was worse than before, but he was struggling as he was fighting back his Obitus Verminosa." Sherman explained, "And what worst part was that Vert kept coughing out a lot of blood…" Spinner added as he shivered when he said that part.

"Ohhh… That was worse…" Zoom grimaced.

Agura looks at the monitors' screens that shown all Vert's systems, his systems have stopped working but one is still working, which is his heartbeat. However, the heartbeat was beeping very slowly, which made the huntress grow concern. She look at Sage who just finished creating the cure. Inside the injection has the cure which has a glow yellow liquid.

"Team, I have created the cure and I will inject it into Vert where the disease injected him." Sage walks over to Vert's motionless body and injected the cure into his neck. And once done, the Blue Sentient back away a bit. Everyone waits and hopefully the cure works to stop the Obitus Verminosa.

However, Vert isn't moving, "He's not moving…" Spinner whispered, "You don't think we're-"

"Spin, no." Sherman quietly said, "Don't say those words." Suddenly, they heard a long beep from one of the monitors. Sage and the team look and, to their horror, the monitor that has the screen to show Vert's heartbeat has stop.

"No…" Luca whispered in grief.

"We're…too late…" Agura said in low tone.

"Vert's…gone…?" Zoom's voice started to creak as he starts to cry.

"I'm afraid so… I'm so sorry, team." Sage said with a sorrow tone.

Everyone in the medical bay lower their heads and mourn the loss of their leader. "What can we do now?" A.J. asked, overwhelm the loss of his best friend, "I…don't know…" Luca muttered, feeling so sorrow over the loss of Vert Wheeler…

"I'm very sorry, team… He was great warrior," Sage said with a sad tone in her voice.

Everyone began to leave the medical bay, however, they failed to notice that the monitors that shown all of Vert's systems along with his heartbeat suddenly starts to work again. On the medical bed, his motionless body starts to move slightly. Then, his eyes slowly opens and revealed his duller blue eyes were slowly returning to life.

Ako glanced over her left shoulder and was shocked to him coming back to life! "Guys, look!" The team stopped their track and turn their backs to see their leader alive!

"VERT!" All of the team exclaimed his name in joy as they all rushed over him. Though, the leader of BF5 winced in pain because of the team's loud voices, "Ow! Low down your voices, guys." Vert muttered, "You are giving me a headache…"

"Oops, sorry, dude." Zoom apologized.

"But look at you! You're alive!" A.J. exclaimed in joy for seeing his best friend alive.

"We thought we lost you for good, mate. Glad you're back." Stanford said with a smile.

Sage comes up the monitors to check on Vert's systems, "Vert's whole systems are stable now. The effect of the cure is working well and Vert will remain the Hub for two weeks of recovery." She said.

The team is happy to hear the news. Luca comes up to Vert and said, "I'm glad you're alright, Vert. I was getting very worry about you and you nearly died. Which…kinda reminds that I lost my home planet and my family."

Vert placed a comfort hand on Luca's shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. At least you managed to get the cure and you did well on leading the team. I knew you can do it and you never give up."

This made Luca smile, happy that he was able to save Vert's life from the near death caused by the Obitus Verminosa.

* * *

 **Phew! Wow, this is the very first chapter to be this long!**

 **It took me for like days to finish this chapter! But anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Up next chapter: Power Hours.**


	10. Power Hours

**Power Hours**

One week later since Vert is cured from an Obitus Verminosa. Though, since it's been one week, Vert's ghostly paler skin return back to his normal skin tone, along with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

The leader of BF5 felt great and was allow to leave the medical bay, however, Sage told him that he hasn't fully recover yet as there's one more week since she told him two weeks that he'll fully recover when he nearly lost his life caused by the Obitus Verminosa. Sage only allows him to stroll around the Hub and outside of his garage. But she does not allow him to take a serious training with his team.

So, Vert let Agura and Luca in charge for training days. Though, Sage and Tezz analyze Luca's powers and revealed that he has the power to manipulate ultraviolet energy, or UV energy for short, and radiation. Luca's powers can be relate to the sun since it's where ultraviolet and radiation are from it.

Today, Vert was in the race track with Agura and Luca as they watch their teammates ripping the track. "Huh, they sure ripping up the track." Vert said as he watches the Chopper and Transcendent race each other, "Those two are racing against each other," he added with a chuckled, "Yeah. They're childhood sweethearts after all." Agura stated, "So, how do you feel right now, Vert?"

"I'm feeling good. After the terrible experience with my Obitus Verminosa, I nearly died by it." The leader of BF5 said, "But now, you guys save my life and I owe you."

"We're happy to hear that. And I'm sure you'll fully recover in next week." Luca said, smiling to Vert.

Suddenly, Sage's voice speaks through their wrist com-links, _"Vert and Luca. Please, come to command station."_

Vert and Luca look at each other, wonder why Sage called them, "You guys go. I'll handle this." Agura said. The BF5 leader and the Maphusnoid nodded, and head their way to the command station of the Hub, which is in the lower level.

Once they got there, Sage was waiting for them, "Hey Sage. Something's wrong?" Vert asked her, "I have analyze Luca, Honoka, Ako and Itsuki's power levels. I have decided to create a simulation for their training." The Blue Sentient explained, "Oh, really?" Luca was surprised, "Yes. Your powers are high level. Your UV energies are powerful, though, can be dangerous. I know you just regain your powers back a week ago, so, I have decided to create a simulation for the members for only those who have supernatural powers." She said.

"Sounds great. I mean, I do wanna train my powers and have some exercise of my combat skills." The Maphusnoid stated, "I will create the simulation in two hours." Sage said as she started to type something on her holographic computer and starting to build the simulation.

"We better tell this to the others." Vert said as he and Luca head back to the garage level.

When they return, they inform their team about the simulation that Sage is working on, "Amazing. So, she's creating a simulation for only those who has supernatural powers?" Ako said, "Ohh, that sounds wicked awesome!" A.J. exclaimed in excitement, "Training their powers is useful. I am curious to see Sage's creation and see how our team members use their powers," Tezz stated.

"Yeah, but Sage will finish it within two hours." Vert said, "Two hours? That's strange, I thought the simulation will finish in just…few weeks?" Itsuki questioned in confused, "Actually, Itsuki, Sage uses the nano tech to create the simulation very quickly. Just like how the Hub was made." Sherman explained.

"Oh." Itsuki was a bit surprised by that fact.

"And while Sage creating it, let's have some lunch. 'Cause I'm starving!" The older Cortez said, placing his hands against his stomach.

"I liked to go to Zeke's. But I haven't fully recover not until next week." Vert said.

"No worries, Vert. We'll order and take out pizzas from the diner for ya," Zoom said, "Thanks, big guy," the leader of BF5 thanked him.

"Stanford and I will go there, while you guys wait here." Agura said, she goes to her Tangler and Stanford was already inside his Reverb.

While Agura and Stanford get the pizzas, the team head their way to the Hub to do something stuffs while waiting for them.

The Cortez Bros with A.J., Honoka and Ako went to the game room to play some video games.

Zoom went to the training room to warm up his fighting skill, while Itsuki just watch him from the side of the training room.

Tezz went to Sage to see her creation of the simulation to help out.

While Vert and Luca are in the living room as they talk to each other. Both the BF5 leader and the Maphusnoid's relationship began to grow a bond to each other. "So, Luca, how do you think about Earth?" Vert questions him, "Well, it's nice and meeting people here is quite nice too." Luca replied, "Earth kinda reminds me as my home planet before it was…destroyed." The Maphusnoid's face went darker, showing of loss and guilt of his home world. "Yeah… I'm sorry about your world, and your family too…" The BF5 leader apologized but quickly says, "But hey, you're welcome to Earth as your new home. And stay with me and my team as your family."

"Thanks, Vert." Luca thank as he dark expression quickly faded away and replaced with a smile of grateful. "I wanna thank you for saving my life from that Obitus Verminosa." Vert added, "It's what I do for you as my new family." The Maphusnoid replied.

And just that he said that, Agura enters the living room with box of pizza. "Hey, boys. I'm back."

"Hey Agura. I see you're back with that pizza." Vert said, opening the pizza box and picked a slice of it. Luca also takes one and eats it, "Ya know… I begin to love this pizza so much." Luca said, enjoying the pizza, "Well, Zeke was the one made pizzas. He's been doing that for a long time." The huntress explained, "Even he's obsess with aliens?" The Maphusnoid questioned.

"Hehe, yeah. That too. But we have to keep it a secret. Last time before you join the team, Zeke once found out about our secret and sentients, because the Data Log was transferred into his mind." Vert said, explained about the event that a Data Log once downloaded into that crazy old man's mind by accident, "Really? What happen then?" Luca asked curiously, "Well… Since that incident, the data within Zeke's mind erased itself and he no longer remember about our secret and sentients anymore." Agura said.

"I see now…" Luca muttered, nodded in understand. Just then, Sage's voice speaks through the P.A. system. "Team, the simulation is complete."

"Oh, she's done." Vert said, after finished his pizza, "Let's go and see it."

Everyone head their way to command station where Sage and Tezz are waiting for them, "You come in time. Please, this way to the simulation room." The Blue Sentient levitates away as she leads the team to the simulation room. Once they arrive there, the simulation has control room and there's a wide, protective window that prevents from any powerful attacks to break through it. And outside the window is a very wide space for the four super powered team members to train.

"Wow… Is this the simulation?" Spinner asked in awe, "Yes. Sage has created this simulation for Luca, Honoka, Ako and Itsuki to test their high levels of their powers." Tezz explained. Sage looks at the Maphusnoid, angel-demon girl, cyborg girl and Demigod Maiden. "Luca, Honoka, Ako and Itsuki, we will need to see your power levels. Please, walk through that door that will you lead you simulation training area," the Blue Sentient instructed as she pointed the metal door that was at the side of the simulation control room.

Luca, Honoka, Ako and Itsuki walk through the metal door when it slide open for them. Then, they're in the simulation training area just outside the simulation control room. "We will start the simulation now," Sage said through the speaker as she started to type down something on the computer. Then, the simulation training area suddenly began to morph and change appearance into desert-like area with large rocks surrounding the area.

"Wow, this is cool." Itsuki remarked, looking around the area, "The simulation seemly can project images through holographic and makes this area look real." Ako stated, "Yes. That is correct." Sage said, "So, how do we start then?" Luca asked.

"You first deploy your powers." The Blue Sentient said, "Oh, alright then." The Maphusnoid raised both hands and clutch them into fists. Then, lime green aura surrounds both of his fists as he charge his powers. Luca fired two energy spheres as they collided a large rock nearby and destroying as it collapsed into a thousand of pieces.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" A.J. exclaimed in amazement, Tezz checks on Luca's power levels in the computer screen, "His powers are incredible powerful enough to destroy a large rock, especially destroy the city's properties." The Russian scientist stated, "Honoka, deploy your powers." Sage command and the Nephalem girl nodded in understood.

Honoka raised her left hand in front of her as she released a powerful cyan angelic beam. The beam head straight towards the two large rocks as it destroyed them in one attack! Sage and the team are stunned to see that, "WAH! Th-Th-That was intense!" Spinner exclaimed in shock.

Sage checks on Honoka's power levels, "Very interesting. Her power levels are very intense than Luca's."

"Well, she is a Nephalem after all. A powerful offspring of an angel and a demon, though…" Stanford muttered.

"Ako, it's your turn to deploy your powers," Tezz said, "Okay. Understood." Ako replied. The cyborg girl position herself to deploy her technology powers. Raising her left arm as it transformed into a cannon. Then, Ako unleash a powerful, magenta techno beam towards the three large rocks. The techno beam destroyed three of the large rocks with massive explosion.

"Blimey!" Stanford cried in shock at that sight, "Woah, that was awesome!" Spinner exclaimed, amazed of Ako's powers. Sherman checked her power levels and stated, "Ako's powers are very strong. Her technology powers can drive all sort of machines overload with massive amount of energy. And when she released that beam, which creates a massive explosion."

"Which is so awesome!" A.J. said.

"Finally, Itsuki. Deploy your powers." Sage announced, "Alright!" The Demigod Maiden nodded and cracks her hand knuckles, and walks over a large rock. She stood in front of it and takes a deep breathe. Then, lifted her right hand and clutched it into a fist. Itsuki then gives the large rock a very powerful punch! Cracks began to spread entirely all over the large rock and crumbles into tiny bits of pieces.

The Battle Force 5 almost drop their jaws to the floor, except Sage who has a shocking expression upon her face.

"That was…so intense…" Zoom murmured in both shock and awe of his childhood sweetheart's powerful strength, "I…don't wanna mess with her…" Spinner muttered with frighten tone, "I…agree with you…" The British agreed the older Cortez.

Sage checked on Itsuki's power level, "Her strength level is very powerful. This enables her to carry any heavy obstacles."

The simulation was then deactivate as the desert-like area disappears. Luca, Honoka, Ako and Itsuki went back inside the simulation control room and the Maphusnoid asks, "So, what do you think?"

"Your power levels are extremely high. Though, they are quite dangerous the more you use them. I highly that you must keep your powers hidden from the rest of Earth's civilization. This could be endanger your powers to anyone here on Earth." Sage said.

"Yeah, we got it." Itsuki muttered.

After the simulation, it was now night in Handler's Corners. Agura decided to grab dinner from Zeke's Diner with Luca, who wanted to come along. When they arrive at Zeke's, Agura already ordered dinner and wait for their take out. The huntress and the Maphusnoid were taking a seat on the booth as they talk to each other. Though, there aren't customers in the diner, just only them. "Luca, your powers are amazing. When I first saw your powers back at Ice Zone, you totally wiped out the Reds. I'm very impressed." Agura remarked.

Luca chuckled and said, "Thanks, Agura." Just then, four men enters the diner which grabs the attention of Agura and Luca. They turn as see those four men in gangster outfits. "Uh oh…" The huntress muttered, "What's wrong?" The Maphusnoid asked her, "Those guys are bad. They're gangsters." She explained.

Luca was confused by the word 'gangsters'. Suddenly one of the four men came up to their booth, "Hey! We're taking this booth now!" He said.

"But we're waiting for our take out!" Agura argued, "Move it, or we'll punch your pretty face!" The second man threaten her, this makes Luca very mad.

The Maphusnoid looks at Agura and said, "Agura. Go to the Tangler." She looked at him in shock. If she leaves him with these gangsters, they'll do something bad on him, "But they'll-" Luca cuts her off, "Just go."

Agura is unsure of his words but do it anyway. She exit out the diner and head to her Tangler. Once she's inside her vehicle, she watches Luca and the gangsters through the diner's windows. She feels concern of the Maphusnoid's safety and hopes he'll be alright.

Back inside the diner, Luca stayed and sitting still on the booth with the gangsters who were now impatient, "Got off that booth. Or you're gonna-" the first gangster was soon cut off when Luca grabs him by the shirt and slam him hard against the booth's table!

The three other gangsters are shocked as their friend was out cold. Luca stood up from the booth and walks up the second gangster, who was going to punch him in the face but Luca quickly grabbed it and twists it very hard! He screamed in pain before he was knock out by Luca's strong punch across his face.

The third gangster grabs Luca from behind but the Maphusnoid quickly turns around and grabbed his shirt as he gave him a hard headbutt on the forehead! He was daze and Luca punched him in the nose, which quickly knock him out.

Then, Luca picks up a nearby fork from the counter as he walked up towards the fourth and last gangster. He tried to punch Luca but he lifted up the fork which he got impaled from it when he punch! He screams in great agony, Luca removed the fork and delivered him a strong knee against the stomach! Luca threw him onto the diner's floor as he beat the four gangsters with ease.

Just as Trent exit out the kitchen with five pizza boxes, "Here's your take out," he announced before he noticed four men on the floor, "Whoa, what the?! What happen here?!"

"Oh, we just had a little fight. That's all." Luca said casually and takes the pizza boxes from him. Before he leaves the diner, he turns to Trent and said, "And you better call the police before they wake up. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure…" Trent stammered as Luca exit out the diner. He walks up his Roadmaster that was parked right next to Agura's Tangler. Agura exit out her vehicle and quickly went over Luca, "L-Luca, that was…amazing!" She has watched the whole scene that the Maphusnoid easily took down those gangsters through the diner's windows.

"Thanks. They got it what they deserve." He said with a smirk.

The huntress and the Maphusnoid got their respective sentient vehicles and drive their way to the Hub. Agura will totally tell the team about Luca's first fought against those gangsters.

* * *

 **Hiya! Sorry for this late chapter. I was doing my school days and was so busy to do all the homework. Man, I didn't have time to create this story quite a while now. But now, I managed to finish it.**

 **So…with this chapter done already. The upcoming chapter will come out soon enough. I hope you guys enjoy this story. See ya all later!**

 **Upcoming chapter: Princess of Publiuyama.**


	11. Princess of Publiuyama

**Hey, guys! I'm back!**

 **I wanna apologize for the late chapter, because I was really busy from my school and I finally have my summer vacation. Although, I barely type down this chapter and left it unfinished due chores of the house was really sucks.**

 **Haven't been updated for freaking two months, ugh… I am so sorry. I get easily stress out sometimes…**

 **So…now I finally update the chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Princess of Publiuyama**

Meanwhile, Planet Kharamanos, seen from far away in outer space, there's a rather unpleasant-looking red spaceship out for a cruise. Its fuselage is in the shape of a large rounded disc, with a narrow spindle topped by a circular projection standing dead center on the upper surface; the bridge. Several spikes extend from the diameter on either side, while two larger ones point straight ahead to flank the main cannon.

Within the spaceship, a sound of a drawn-out, muffled, blood-curdling scream of a mysterious girl is heard. Two winged reptilian humanoids with long tails march into an area. Each is armed with a long spear. The scream has trailed off into a feral growl and the pounding of distant fists against a wall, and the two creatures continue their patrol.

Now they approach the closed door at the far end of the corridor, which opens to reveal two more reptilian humanoids at a steel-fronted cell with spears crossed. The screams come louder and more intense now; close-up of the door, being pounded hard. The very angry occupant is locked behind it, and only a small window slot allows visual contact between the two sides.

The four reptilian humanoids, now all standing at the ready.

"The door will hold?" The first reptilian humanoid questioned.

"It must!" The second reptilian humanoid said as more hollering and banging from an angry occupant.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule." The third reptilian humanoid said.

"And if this thing gets loose?" The fourth reptilian humanoid asked.

"Then, Master Zorgrushu help us all." The first reptilian humanoid responded.

Then, another piercing scream, the glass cracks, and two burning purple eyes rise into view behind it. The guards take a few steps back, bracing themselves for anything and everything, and they get it when one last yell rings out and the door blows outward off its hinges! It crashes to the deck, within the total blackness of the cell; after a very long second or two, the eyes blaze up again and their owner steps out into the light.

She wears a full princess-like armor with a rose crop top, purple mini-skirt, a purple face-framing crown, and rose thigh high boots. Her hair is rose knee-length and wavy, and has tan skin.

Her hands and forearms are encased in thick, rigid cuffs connected at both ends.

Upon her face expression is fill with rage of fury.

"Zeth ra mo maka! Ka te sa ra!" She shouts in rage as she lunges at the four reptilian humanoids.

She charges on with a steadily building roar in her throat. When she gets within striking distance of the four reptilian humanoids, a distinct height mismatch becomes evident, with her on the short end of it. However, this does not stop her from swinging both forearms in a wild roundhouse and knocking one of her captors to the wall.

"Sha mo lak ra zeth!" She shouted as she made another big swing dispatches two more of the reptilian humanoids; she then tries an uppercut against the one left standing, but he blocks it with his spear and tries a counterattack. He gets nowhere with it, but she slips in a hit that breaks the shaft in two and follows it with a kick to the head. The now-senseless enemy is driven into a control panel on the wall; as he slides down, red lights and sirens start up, triggered by the hit.

"Heska ra ko!" She whispers viciously. Below spaceship's equator, a section of the lower hull blows apart while the mysterious girl flies out through the smoke and flame. An instant later, she has put lots of distance between herself and the reptilian humanoids' spaceship, and made a beeline for Planet Kharamanos.

On Earth. In the command station of the Hub, the Battle Force 5 was repairing their vehicles after the previous Battle Zone. Agura was just repairing her Tangler until she smells something good scent that caught her attention, "Hey… What's that scent?" The huntress questioned, "What scent?" Zoom asked, while working on his Chopper when he also caught the scent, "Wow. That's a good scent of smell."

The mysterious scent caught the rest of the team's attention, even Sage caught the smell of that scent. "Where's the scent coming from?" Sherman questioned, that's when Stanford and Tezz came in, "Hey, guys. What's with those odd expressions?" The British asks them, "There's a very good scent in the Hub." Spinner said, sniffing the air. "But we don't know where it's coming from." Sherman added.

"Oh, do you mean the scent comes from our perfumes?" Tezz questioned, "Your perfumes?" Honoka said, Vert walked up Stanford and he smells the perfume scent from him, "Whoa, Stan. Your perfume smells like lavender with raspberry and grape in mix." He stated, "Yes. Smells pretty good, no?" Stanford said in pride.

Spinner went over Tezz and smell the Russian's perfume scent, "Wow! Tezz's perfume smells like chocolate with mix of coffee and hazelnut," the older Cortez said, "Hmmm, yes. I thought I would be good with that. My perfume really paid off." Tezz said proudly.

"Where'd you get those perfumes?" Itsuki asked them, "From the Sartoise Mall." Stanford answered, "There's a shop that was called 'Make-Your-Own-Perfume' at the second floor." Tezz said, "When I ran out my perfume, I've decided to go to the Sartoise Mall myself when Tezz decided to come along. When we went there, we found this Make-Your-Own-Perfume shop that you can freely create your very own perfume! And there a lot of different kinds of scents!" The British explained, "Yes. And you can also name your perfume once you finish it." The Russian scientist added.

"Wow, really?!" A.J. slightly exclaimed.

"What did you name your perfumes?" Sage asked curiously.

"I named my perfume as Lilac Lavender." Stanford said, "Huh, not a bad name. I mean, you give awful names a lot." Agura snickered, which Stanford glared at her.

"My perfume is Cocoa Hazel." Tezz said, "Ooh, that fits your perfume." Itsuki remarked.

"I wish I have a perfume like you guys but with different scent," Spinner muttered, "Yeah, me too." Sherman added.

"Ahaha, let's not talk too much about perfumes, guys." Vert suggested.

"R-Right. Sorry, Vert." The older Cortez apologized.

Suddenly, Tezz's wrist com-link receive a call. The Russian scientist answer the call as a hologram merges from his wrist com-like as the hologram shows an image of a small blue bald alien that appear to be wearing an astronaut suit with a glass helmet and have a singular wheel instead of feet.

"Tromp!" Tezz exclaimed, happy to see his friend, "Tezz, I'm so glad to able to reach you!" Tromp said with relief and frighten tone in his voice, "What is the matter my friend?" Before Tromp could answer to Tezz when a very same mysterious girl shows up within the hologram behind Tromp! "Zeth ra ka!"

She lifted up her handcuffs as she is ready to smash Tromp! The leader of Kharamanos screamed just as the call cuts out, "TROMP!" Tezz shouted in horror, "Wh-What was that all about?" Spinner questioned, he was shocked when he saw the mysterious girl a seconds later before the call was cut out. The rest of the team has the same reaction as him, even Sage herself, "Whoever she is… She's seem to be a threat to the Kharamanos." Agura stated.

"We have to go to Planet Kharamanos now!" Tezz said urgently, clearly worry about his friend Tromp and his people are in danger.

"Okay," Luca turns to the leader of Battle Force 5, "Vert, you can't help us. So you will have to stay here."

This shocked Vert, "What, why?"

"Look, I know you wanted to come along but you still haven't fully recover from your ordeal yet since 4 days passed. You'll be fully recover within 3 days." Luca said, Vert sighed and said, "Alright. I'll stay."

The Maphusnoid nodded and turns his attention to the team, "Okay. I'll be taking the lead. Tezz, Itsuki, Honoka, and Ako, you're coming with me. Let's go!" The five members rush to their respective vehicles and drive through the underground tunnels and drive through the Salt Flats as the StormShock portal is open as the five sentient vehicles went through it and led them to Planet Kharamanos.

Once they arrive, the Battle Force 5 is shock to see the massive destruction scene before them.

"Whoa… It's like a storm came in a few seconds ago." Itsuki muttered.

"It's no regular storm, Itsuki." Ako denied, "It appears to be that someone was wracking the Planet Kharamanos."

"You may be right, Ako." Honoka stated through her com-link.

Luca looks around the area to see any Kharamanos but nothing, "I don't see the Kharamanos. Do you think they got away?"

"They could be." Tezz said with a hint of worry in his voice, "Let's look around and keep your guard up." Luca commanded as the Battle Force 5 drives through the destroyed area of Planet Kharamanos.

Ako had scan the whole area to find any Kharamanos within her computer scanner. While Tezz just look around, worrying about his friend Tromp, Luca notices this and said, "You're worry about your friend, Tromp, right?"

"Yes. Ever since Vert and I helped them escape from the Planet Vandal and we led them to their home." The Russian scientist explained, "I see. That explains why you're so worry about them." Luca said and Tezz just nodded in reply.

"Guys, my scanner picks up something." Ako informed them through the com-link, causing to halt their vehicles.

"What is it?" Itsuki asked, "Someone is nearby." The cyborg girl said and pointed her finger towards the direction at the nearby alleyway.

Luca got out his Roadmaster and slowly walk up the alleyway, followed by his teammates when they exit out their vehicles, "Stay close and keep your guard up." The Maphusnoid warned quietly to his team.

Suddenly, a sound of a metal is heard, "What was that?" Itsuki asked, startled by that sound.

"It comes from over there," Honoka pointed towards the five metal barrels, "Okay… Whoever you are, come out of there. So we won't hurt you." Luca called out, for few seconds passed, a Kharamano slowly comes out from its hiding place. Tezz instantly knew that Kharamano, "Tromp!"

"Tezz!" Tromp cried in joy, the Russian scientist runs up to him, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Y-Yes…" Tromp stammered.

"What happen here?" Honoka asked him, "It…it was so sudden. An unknown being crash landed on our planet and then…this female started to attack and destroy everything here… There's nothing we can do… She is…so powerful." He said as he explained.

"And where is this female?" Just as Tezz said that, an explosion was heard from somewhere nearby in their location. The sound of the explosion startled the team, "That answer your question?" Ako said sarcastically.

"Come on!" Luca was already running ahead with his team following behind, along with Tromp. When they got there, they see the mysterious girl wrecking some buildings with a raging scream, "Wow. That girl sure has some fury in her." Itsuki stated, watching her destroyed a tank with her handcuffs that exploded.

"She's totally destroying Tromp's home world." Ako said.

"Better stop her before she cause more damage," Luca turn to face the angel-demon hybrid, "Honoka, stay here with Tezz and Tromp for protection. Itsuki, Ako and I will handle her." The Nephalem nodded her in understood.

The mysterious girl continuously wrecking the area with her handcuffs as she kept screaming and yelling in rage of fury. All of the sudden, she was knocked off feet when a UV energy sphere hit in front of her. She stood up and turned to the source with a threatening little growl.

It was Luca, "Alright. Stop what you're doing and leave this planet in peace," he warns her firmly. But the mysterious girl let out a yell of fury as she runs toward him and tries to hit him with her handcuffs. But the Maphusnoid quickly dodge her attack but she follows him as she waves around her forearm cuffs to hit him but Luca dodge them all in ease. When she tried slam her handcuffs at Luca but he jumps over her, which caused her to slam her handcuffs against the ground where he stood. Then, the Maphusnoid threw a UV energy sphere at her, which it exploded and smoke was created.

Luca landed on the ground and quickly turn around to see pair of blazing purple eyes were seen through the smoke and once the smoke cleared, she is undamaged. Luca's eyes went wide in surprised when the mysterious girl hooked one foot under the chassis of a nearby tank, she effortlessly kicks it up several feet so that it rotates to point its nose toward the ground. When it is an inch short of splattering its innards across twenty yards of asphalt, she boots it toward the Maphusnoid, who throws himself flat to avoid catching it with his face. The tank sails in a low, level, lightning-fast trajectory down the block and explodes against the building at its end. Luca stands up to eye the spot.

"Hmm. Stronger than she looks." Luca muttered to himself before he turn his attention to the mysterious girl, but when he did, she pastes him hard across the jaw! Luca was sent flying and landed hard against the ground after the hit. As the Maphusnoid tries to get up, the mysterious girl jumped toward him and about to slam him with her forearm cuffs. But he quickly roll away just she slammed her forearm cuffs against the ground where Luca was lying.

He managed to recover and then released two UV energy spheres at her, which they collided her and was send flying towards a nearby building as she crashed against its wall. However, she managed to get herself out of the wall and recover quite quickly. The mysterious girl gave him a malicious little smile while working her head around to loosen up her neck.

"Ruta." She said with an impress tone as she jumps toward Luca again to strike him but only to get blast away by a magenta techno beam.

Luca look towards the source and saw Ako who just fried her techno beam from her arm cannon. "You alright?" She asked the Maphusnoid, "Yeah. I'm good," he replied while rubbing his jaw that he got hit by the mysterious girl earlier.

"Uh, Luca?" Ako muttered with a nervous tone, "What?" He asked with confused look, the cyborg girl points off to one side. Luca looks that she pointing at as he sees the mysterious girl lifts up a large cargo crate over her head and throws it towards the duo!

Luca and Ako bolt in opposite directions and replaced by Itsuki as she caught the cargo crate with the help of her supernatural strength. She place it down aside, "Hey! That ain't nice on throwing a large cargo crate!" The Demigod Maiden shouted at her.

The moment of silent, the mysterious girl slowly walks up and stopped in few miles away from them, then she let out a raging yell as she lifted up her handcuffs and slammed hard against the ground which cause an earthquake. The earthquake almost knocked the heroes' feet off.

The handcuffs that cover her hands finally came off when they fell to the ground. But there is a second layer that still firmly locked her forearms.

She lifted her hands and points straight ahead, the rose energy of her hitherto pent-up electromagnetic flickers to life. They were caught off guard as she wildly released multiple electromagnetic blasts toward them like a machine gun!

"Look out!" Luca warns as the trio runs in different directions to avoid the hail of electromagnetic blasts! Honoka has just created a protective force field around herself, Tezz and Tromp to block all the hail of electromagnetic blasts. "Incredible," Tezz remarked, "it appears she can manipulate electromagnetic."

"I don't think it's not a good time to feel impress," Honoka said as all the hail of electromagnetic blasts destroyed half of the Kharamanos' home world. The mysterious girl stopped her assault, panting in exhaustion and collapsed her knees to rest for a moment.

Honoka stares at her for a moment until a realization hit her.

Luca, Ako and Itsuki were behind the same large cargo crate as a barrier to avoid the hail of electromagnetic blasts that she had just unleashed. "She's totally trashing the Planet Kharamanos." Itsuki said to Luca, while panting, "No, we can't let her. We won't lose this fight." Luca said firmly.

The trio come out running, but get barely ten yards down the street before a cyan energy force field springs up to stop them.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The angel-demon hybrid said from behind them. The trio turned to her, Tezz and Tromp were beside her, with confused looks. Honoka glances off to one side and dispels the apparition, leaving the others with a clear view of the kneeling mysterious girl; smoke is drifting up from her hands where they touch the ground.

Tezz started to walk forward towards her but Luca stopped him, "What're you doing? She's dangerous." He warned him, "Luca, just give me a chance." The Russian scientist. The Maphusnoid just stared at him for a moment before he look back to the kneeling mysterious girl. He turned to Tezz and says, "Okay. But if she threats you, don't fight back." Tezz nodded in understood.

He slowly walked up the mysterious girl and when he is closed in to within a few feet, she hauls herself up and swiftly moves toward him with fists charged, which caused the Russian scientist to back away for a bit.

"Gokta!" She said, threatening.

Tezz spoke to her in calm tone, "Easy. My name is Tezz, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." Tezz actives his electromagnetic glove. She noticed it and leans closer right to his face, "Gokta buhovna!"

"It's alright." He said, remain calm. She stares at his hazel brown eyes with her still blazing purple eyes. She then cools down her eyes, which revealed normal purple eyes, and fists as she seemly trust him a bit as Tezz gently pushes down her arms and work on to remove her forearm cuffs with his electromagnetic glove. The mysterious girl's face was firm but soften as she felt a bit odd from him. Looking down, Tezz finally remove the cuffs from her forearms as they fell to the ground.

"There." He said as the mysterious girl massages her freed arms and wrists wonderingly, "Now maybe we can be–" Tezz was cut off when she placed her hand behind his neck and pull him close to her until their lips are connected!

"Mmm?!" Tezz muffled in shock when he first felt the mysterious girl's lips against his.

Everyone saw that and was stunned at that scene. Then, the mysterious girl broke the kiss from Tezz and pushed him away, causing him to stumble down to the ground with his rear.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She warned in English this time with a feminine Russian accent.

She flies off as she disappear in the sky, leaving the Planet Kharamanos in peace.

The Battle Force 5 and Tromp just stood there in silent, looking at the sky where the mysterious girl disappeared. Until Itsuki broke the silent, "Okay… That was…strange."

"Who was she anyway?" Ako questioned curiously, "Hmm… If I'm not mistaken. She must be a Publiuyanoid from Planet Publiuyama," The Maphusnoid theorized.

"How'd you know?" Honoka asks him, questionably.

"I'll explain later once we get back to Earth." He said as Luca and the rest of the BF5 head to their sentient vehicles. Luca noticed Tezz was standing still and kept staring at the sky, "Hey, Tezz?" He called out to him, which snapped him out from his gaze before he look at him, "You okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed," the Russian scientist said, "Well, let's head back to Earth and inform the team about that Publiuyanoid," The Maphusnoid said, Tezz nodded in replied.

Saying their farewells to Tromp and his people, the team head back to Earth through the StormShock portal.

Once they arrived on Earth and they immediately head towards the Hub inform Sage and the rest of the team. As they drive through the underground tunnels and reached the command station where the Blue Sentient and the remaining Battle Force 5 members were waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Vert asked them when they got out their vehicles.

"It was…intriguing." Honoka answered.

"Intriguing?" The younger Cortez repeated, raising his right eyebrow.

"Tell them, Luca." Itsuki said to the Maphusnoid, which he nodded, "Okay." He face everyone and begins to explain, "The one who terrorized the Planet Kharamanos – was a female alien from Planet Publiuyama."

"Planet Publiuyama?" A.J. repeated in confusion while scratching his head, "What's that, some sort of a band or something?"

"No." Luca answered, "Planet Publiuyama is where people could generate electromagnetic. And that mysterious girl that attacked Planet Kharamanos, is one of them. Not sure why she was there in the first place."

"So, where is she then?" Stanford asked, "We're not sure where she is. She just left after she kissed Tezz." Ako replied.

Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, Zoom, and A.J.'s eyes went widen, except Sage, in shock on what Ako said. Though, Tezz was blushing when she mention that, "Wait… You said Tezz was kissed by that alien girl?" The older Cortez asked, "Y-Yeah. It was…weird." The cyborg girl muttered.

"Tezz got a kiss from an alien girl?!" A.J. exclaimed in shock, "Does that mean Tezz has girlfriend now?!"

Tezz is startled by that and says, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then, why she kissed you?!" Stanford asked, jealously.

That's when Sage step up, "Everyone, please calm down." The team quiet and calm down.

The Blue Sentient turns to Luca and she asks him, "Luca, tell me why she kissed Tezz?"

The Maphusnoid placed his finger under his chin to think, "Hmmm… If I recall why she kissed him. People of Publiuyama has this ability called Omnilingualism."

"Omnilingualism?" Zoom repeated in curious.

That's when Sage spoken, "Omnilingualism is an ability to learn other languages that has not been heard before."

The team is amazed by that and Sherman says, "Uh, I think I'm starting to get it now."

Everyone looks at the younger Cortez, "Correct me if I'm wrong. When she kissed Tezz, which must be the use of her Omnilingualism ability. To learn his language."

Luca nodded Sherman's theory, "Yes. That's correct."

"So…after she kissed him, we did heard her saying English instead of her usual language." Ako said, "Her usual language that she spoken before she kiss Tezz was Publiuzia, a Publiuyama language." The Maphusnoid said.

"You sure know a lot. Even you slept over 50 years and you still managed to recall your memories. Like, you managed to remember the cure for the Obitus Verminosa." Spinner stated, "Which is incredible." Sherman added.

"Well, yeah. But there are some memories that I couldn't remember much. Which it'll take a little time." Luca said while scratching the back of his head, "And we need to find her." He added.

"Find her? Why?" The huntress questioned, "She might be in danger if Krytus and his Reds found her and might use her as weapon." The Maphusnoid said, "He is correct. We must find her before my brother does." Sage said.

"Alright." Vert turned to face his team, "Everyone, we are gonna have a searching mission to find that girl before Krytus and his Reds finds her."

"Yeah, but where do we find her then?" Stanford questioned, that's when Tezz speaks, "I had analyze her cuffs and I was able to trace her." He is holding his tablet to show the rest of the team, "Great work, Tezz." Vert praised him, he then walks up to Sage, "Sage, is it alright if I go with my team this time?"

"You will be allow. But you must be careful, you haven't fully recover yet," she said, which Vert nodded in replied.

"Then, we're set. Let's roll!" Luca said as everyone drive their sentient vehicles inside the Mobi. The Mobi then drives through the Salt Flats as the StormShock portal is open and passed through it.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Thunderstorm Zone.

The same Publiuyanoid was walking through a battle zone as lightnings made booming sounds. Although, she couldn't shake off the feelings she is having. Thinks about back at Planet Kharamanos where she first encountered Tezz. When she first kissed him to learn his language, upon kissing him the first time, he tasted like chocolate.

The Publiuyanoid shook that off and continue walking through the Thunderstorm Zone, while ignoring the booming lightnings from the dark sky.

She was unaware that she is being watched. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a pair of flame wheels came straight towards her! The Publiuyanoid quickly react as she fired pair of electromagnetic spheres as they collided against the flame wheels, thus, exploded and created smoke. Another pair of flame wheels burst through the smoke! The Publiuyanoid gasped in shock and managed to dodge them in time when she fly up, however, the flame wheels went upwards as they follow after her.

She flies through the rock pillars to avoid them but they managed to follow her in ease. The Publiuyanoid glances over her right shoulder to see those flame wheels are catching up to her. She turns, while flying backward, and fired pair of electromagnetic spheres and destroyed the flame wheels.

"Do not let her escape!" Krytus' voice boomed, "We will use her against our enemies and my sister!"

When the Publiuyanoid turns back, she gasped in shock when she sees Venikus on top of the rock pillar and is in front of her as Kyburi knocked her down with one of her vehicle's six legs. The Publiuyanoid crashed against the ground. She groaned as she sat up until Synataur drive up to her and ram her hard, causing to send her flying and crashed against the rock pillar with her back.

Dizzy, the Publiuyanoid collapsed as she have taken much damage. The RS5 surrounds her, the Publiuyanoid tries to get up and fight back. Kyburi morphs out her Venikus and quickly grabs her shoulders as she started to drain her powers. The Publiuyanoid screamed in agony as Kyburi laughs draining her powers.

Out of nowhere, pair of sonic blasts hit Kyburi causing to destroy her shell and her antimatter flies away to the re-spawn chamber.

"Bullseye!" Stanford exclaimed victorious as he had active his Reverb's sonic cannons.

The Buster, GearSlammer and Cybershocker drive up Krylox and together they smashed right into him, causing his Synataur to roll multiple times. Chopper and Transcendent are against Kytren's Vylirex, Kyrosys' Synthrax was against the Tangler and the Reverb but gets overpower by them, while the Roadmaster and Hellsaw fights against the Syfurious.

Although, Vert stays behind in the Mobi as he cannot battle against the RS5, not fully recover from his Obitus Verminosa ordeal.

As the BF5 distract the RS5, the Splitwire rolls up to the Publiuyanoid, who just recover from her dizziness, and stopped in front of her. Tezz's head stuck out from his vehicle's window and call out to her, "Get in!"

Not time to hesitate, the Publiuyanoid stood up and went over the Splitwire. Tezz opened the door of the Splitwire that has a passenger seat. As the Publiuyanoid enter his vehicle, Tezz move the Splitwire and head towards the Mobi.

The team soon followed after they managed to break the RS5's shells. They all enter the Mobi and quickly head back to Earth through the StormShock portal.

Soon, they arrive their underground base and all the team members exit out the Mobi with the Publiuyanoid following behind. Vert comes up to her and asked, "You okay?" She did not answer but instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his shocksuit and lift him up, with her fist ignited with electromagnetic to punch him in the face.

"Whoa, whoa there!" The leader of Battle Force 5 cried, "Why did you help me?!" The Publiuyanoid demanded, "W-We help you so that Krytus and his Reds won't use you as weapon!" Spinner explained while being scared of the Publiuyanoid's rage.

"Y-Yeah, we're nice!" A.J. added, worried that his best friend will get electro punch by the Publiuyanoid, "Nice?" She repeated with an anger tone, "We do not have this word in my kind… Kra sa mo – weak!"

That's when Tezz slowly comes up to her, "We are nice, we help you so that Krytus will not use you against us," he explained, the Publiuyanoid glared at him and said, "I have warned you before to leave me alone!"

"Even if we leave you alone, you have nowhere to go and do you know where your location of your home world?" The Russian scientist questioned her, hinting with anger in his voice.

The Publiuyanoid stopped when she realized what he meant.

She stop electro fist that was charging and slowly put down Vert to the floor before she looks at Tezz with a sad expression before answering, "I…I don't know… Where the location of my home world…"

"Then, let us help you." He said with confidence, "We can help you in finding your world, I promise."

All the members of BF5 are surprise of Tezz's confidence. "Okay. I'll hold on your promise," The Publiuyanoid said with a gentle tone this time.

"Uh, by the way… We haven't introduce ourselves to her." Stanford said.

"Oh, right." Vert turns to the Publiuyanoid and introduce himself, "I'm Vert. I'm in change of the team, known as Battle Force 5 as their leader."

"I'm Agura."

"Sherman and Spinner are our names."

"Call me Stanford, love."

"Name's Zoom. Hiya!" The youngest member does some fighting skill tricks, which made the Publiuyanoid to giggle a bit.

"You already know my name now as Tezz."

"Hey there, A.J. is my name."

"I am Luca, please to meet you."

"Hello, I am Ako."

"Honoka…"

"And Itsuki."

The Publiuyanoid nodded her head as she memorized their names, "A pleasure."

"What about your name?" Vert asked her, "What is your name?"

"I am Yu'Ari, the Princess of Publiuyama." The Publiuyanoid, now name Yu'Ari, introduced herself.

The BF5 is shock to hear that, "Did you just say… Princess of Publiuyama?" Spinner asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yu'Ari rose her right eyebrow in a little confusion, "Dude! You're an alien princess?!" The older Cortez exclaimed in shock.

"Ah… I just recall." Luca muttered, causing everyone to face him, "The Planet Publiuyama has a royal family who ruled their home world for generation to generation."

"I agree with Luca. Judging by her outfit, of course." Ako said when she observed Yu'Ari's armor-like princess. "Another royalty? Huh, I am impressed that she's from a royal family, like me." Stanford said with a grin, which Agura rolled her eyes.

"May I ask?" The Princess of Publiuyama called out to get the team's attention, "Since I do not know where my home world is… May I stay here in this…unknown planet for a while?"

"It's call Earth, love." Stanford corrected.

"Sure, you can stay here on Earth. There are lots of stuffs here, especially pizza!" Spinner grinned, which made Yu'Ari to tilt her head to the right in confusion when he mention pizza.

Then later, the team takes the Princess of Publiuyama to their command station where Sage is waiting for them. Yu'Ari was shocked to see the Blue Sentient for the first time, "Impossible. I thought all the Blue Sentients were wipe out." She said, staring at Sage.

"You know the knowledge about Sage's kind?" Tezz questions, quite surprised.

"Yes. I've studied about Blue Sentients back in my home world before they were completely wipe out by their counterparts; the Red Sentients." She said, "And those Red Sentients were the ones that attacked me before you all came to my aid."

"Uh, yeah." Vert scratched his back of his neck in awkward, "But me and my team are going to stop them and stop the war."

"A war?" Yu'Ari repeated in shock, "So the war hasn't end for over a million years? In that case… Let me join the team."

Everyone is surprised by her sudden request, "Are you sure? You have no idea how Krytus was brutal against us, along with the Reds," Agura said, "I insist. If I battle with you against Krytus and his team, maybe we can work together to find my home world." Yu'Ari said.

"Alright then," Vert said as he agree, "Vert, are you sure about this?" Luca asked, "Look, it's the only to help her in finding her home world to return and we might need her against Krytus and his Reds," he explained, "I have to agree with Vert." Sage speaks, "Yu'Ari can be useable against my twin brother and his team."

"Then, that's settled. Sage, do your thing." Vert said.

The Blue Sentient nodded her head before facing the Princess of Publiuyama, "Yu'Ari, you are strong willed and good in hand to hand combat. You will be the team's short range weapon specialist and special operations."

The wires came down as they transformed the Publiuyanoid's princess armor into a rose shocksuit. Yu'Ari had just removed her face-framing crown to reveal her whole face. When her vehicle was made, it was somewhere between the Splitwire and the Reverb except the rose color. There is a similar EMP cannon on top of it. "To be complete with your vehicle, you must name it," Sage said as Yu'Ari comes up her sentient vehicle before she announce the name, "The Epsilon."

Everyone smile as Vert says, "Welcome to Battle Force 5, Yu'Ari."

Three hours later after Yu'Ari join the team. The BF5 was in the garage that was above their underground base. They're in their respective vehicles as they're waiting for Agura and the alien princess before head off to Sartoise Mall to have dinner tonight. "What's taking them so long?" The British muttered, impatiently.

"Geez, for a royal family, like you, have an impatient issue." Itsuki joked, which everyone laughed and Stanford scowled at her.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait." Agura apologized as she approach them, "Where's Yu'Ari?" Tezz asked her, "I'm right here," everyone look over and they're stun in awe to see her new civilian outfit. She wears a rose textured tube-top tee with black tartan biker jacket, pair of black mottled skinny jeans and a pair of gray metal-ring boots.

"Do I look…nice?" She asked, hinting with shyness when everyone look at her, "Blimey, you look stunning!" Yu'Ari blushes at the British's comment of her new outfit. Tezz walks up to her and observing her outfit, "You look very…" He paused for a sec when he hesitate and before he could finish his sentences, Spinner interrupted. "Hey, c'mon! Let's go to Sartoise Mall. I'm starving!"

The BF5 enter their vehicles and driving off to their destination. While driving, Tezz look over the Epsilon that Yu'Ari is driving – he can clearly see her through her vehicle's window. He was admire by her beauty, "Krasivaya…" He muttered suddenly. Tezz realized on what he said causing his cheeks turned pink. He brushes that off and focus on driving his Splitwire – trying to distract himself.

Meanwhile in space, the very same alien spaceship where Yu'Ari was imprisoned there. In the command center of the spaceship, a very large reptilian humanoid, than the four reptilian humanoids that Yu'Ari fought them, was sitting on his throne. He was informed that the Princess of Publiuyama had escaped and lost track of her, "Hmmm… No matter. Once we find her again, we will deliver her to the lords and be their servant," He let out a laughter as it echoed throughout the space.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Wow, another longest chapter, heh.**

 **I hopefully I work on the next chapter soon enough.**

 **Upcoming chapter: Supreme Force 5.**


	12. Supreme Force 5

**I would like to form an apology for this very, very late chapter for several months.**

 **I was so extremely busy at home and my school days as I didn't have time to do so for this chapter… And now, it's finally here.**

 **So, please enjoy and, again, I am so sorry.**

* * *

 **Supreme Force 5**

The Battle Force 5 was at Sartoise Mall, having dinner in Pizza n' Rolling restaurant. This was the first time Yu'Ari, the Princess of Publiuyama, had ever tasted pizza. When she first took a bite of it, she was impressed of the pizza's taste.

"This mall… Is very interesting." Yu'Ari said. "In my planet, we do not have malls."

"Really? What does your home world have then?" Spinner asked her.

"My planet only has stores that sell foods, clothes, armors and weapons," she explained and then added, "And it's a very peaceful planet."

"Cool," Vert blurted out. "And Yu'Ari, I promise that we will find your home world, so that you can return."

"Thank you. But you may call me Yukari Kotozume for now," she replied.

"Yukari Kotozume? Why?" Stanford questioned her.

"Since I am staying on Earth, I've decided to change my name to blend in with the Earth's civilization. So no one will be suspicious of me and think that I'm from another planet," Yu'Ari, now as Yukari, explained.

"Hmm, good point," Tezz commented with a smile.

Later, after the team finished dinner, they decided to take a stroll for a while. "Hey, I think of something," Spinner suddenly spoke.

"What is it, big bro?" Sherman asked his older twin brother.

"Since Luca, Honoka, Ako, Itsuki and Yukari are the only ones to have cool superpowers, I thought about a name for their own team," he said.

"What?" Vert was confused on what Spinner had said.

"Hmm… Spinner may be right about it," Agura said. "It's true that our five members of Battle Force 5 is the only ones to have supernatural powers."

"Yeah! That will be cooler!" A.J. agreed.

Vert looked at Luca, Honoka, Ako, Itsuki and Yukari as he asked them, "Is it okay with you guys?"

"Well, I say why not?" Luca said.

"Naming our own team…" Honoka muttered as she started thinking.

"As a separate team that is," Ako said with a smile.

"I like the idea," Itsuki agreed.

"A separate team is a bit interesting," Yukari said.

"Glad you all agree," Stanford said. "But how are we going to name their team?"

"That's the problem," Tezz said.

"Eh, how about we continue on our stroll while coming up for their team name?" Vert suggested.

The team agreed with their leader and continued their stroll. During their stroll through the Sartoise Mall, Spinner decided to ask the Maphusnoid, "Hey Luca? I've been wondering about your age."

"My age?" Luca repeated in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I want to know?" Spinner said with a sheepishly smile.

"Uh… I'm not sure… But here in Earth's year, I'm about 22 years old," Luca guessed. "However, being asleep over 50 years now, I would be 72 years old now."

He noticed Spinner's shocking expression and his jaw drop. "What?"

"Dude… You're so old for that age!" Spinner slightly exclaimed, making sure that he didn't get the costumers' attentions that were walking pass them. "Well… yeah?" The Maphusnoid replied, unsure.

Sherman decided to butt in, "Ah, sorry for my big bro's reaction. He's just… like that."

"Oh, okay." Luca shrugged.

All of the sudden, the ground started to shake which Agura noticed it.

"Hey… Do you guys feel it?" After she said those words, the ground shook harder, causing everyone in Sartoise Mall to fall onto the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Vert cried out. The team remained on the floor along with the mall's customers. Most people in Sartoise Mall remained calm but some were still panicking.

15 minutes passed and the earthquake stopped. Everyone slowly stood up and began to mutter about what just happened. Vert looked at his team, unharmed. "Everyone, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, we think so…" Spinner said with a shaky tone.

"Whoa… That was an intense earthquake!" A.J. exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why so sudden?" Stanford questioned.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" A woman cried from above. The Battle Force 5 looked up to see the woman dangling from the fourth floor – she's holding onto a railing for her dear life.

"Oh no! That woman is gonna fall!" Zoom exclaimed.

"What should we do?!" Spinner asked.

"I can fly up there!" Luca was going to take flight but Agura stopped him.

"Luca, no! We're in the mall and everyone will see you if you use your flight power!" Agura exclaimed.

"Then, what are we supposed to do then, without revealing our powers?" Ako questioned as she anxiously looked at the woman who was losing her grip on the railing.

An idea struck Itsuki's head, "I've got it!"

Just as she said that, the woman lost her grip on the railing and fell to her doom! Everyone in the mall screamed in horror. Just before the woman fell head-first to the floor, a strong gust of wind caught her and brought the woman safely to the ground. Everyone was surprised by that, even the Battle Force 5.

"Look! She's okay!" A.J. exclaimed, "That's a relief!" Spinner said as he sighed.

Zoom looked at his childhood sweetheart and asked her, "Itsuki, what was that?"

"I used my power of air," she answered.

"Whoa, you can control air?" Sherman was amazed. The Demigod Maiden nodded.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Stanford questioned.

"Sorry. I sometimes forget that I have air powers," she replied and smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright. At least you saved the woman from her fall," Agura stated.

After the incident. The BF5 were in the Sartoise Mall Department – a large department store. The team looked around and checked out the displayed items. "Check this out, Vert," A.J. showed a white shirt with blue snowflake patterns on it to his best friend. "That looks nice on you, buddy," Vert responded with a smile.

Yukari, on the other hand, was looking at the displays of expensive jewelries. "Fascinating…" She muttered, impressed by their designs. Tezz came up to her, "You seem to be impressed by the jewelries."

"Well, yes. They reminded me of my home world," the Princess of Publiuyama explained.

"Hmm, interesting," the Russian scientist muttered.

A man wearing all black was passing by the two and he suddenly spanked Yukari's rear, which made her yelp, catching Tezz's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Someone spanked my rear," the Publiuyanoid said, rubbing her rear.

"Oh, that guy did it," Spinner pointed at the man in black – the older Cortez saw him spanked the Princess of Publiuyama's rear.

Yukari glared at that man as her eyes blazed in a purple glow. She was about to go over him when Tezz stopped her by grabbing her right wrist. "Yukari, don't." He was worried that she might use her powers to shock the man.

"Do not worry, Tezz. I won't use my powers," she said as her eyes cooled off.

Although a little unsure, Tezz let go of her wrist, allowing the Princess of Publiuyama to go over the man in black. She lightly tapped the man's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Excuse me, sir. It's very rude of you for spanking my rear for unknown reason," she said with a hint of her angry tone.

The man just chuckled rudely and replied, "So what? You got a problem with that, babe?" Yukari glared at him with an angry expression.

The scene changed to Stanford and Zoom picking out clothes from the shelves when they heard a man's scream from behind them. They turned around just in time to see the man in black flying towards them!

Stanford and Zoom quickly moved out of the way as the man crash landed on the clothing shelves. He groaned in pain before he went limp as he lost consciousness. The British and the young scout went over him with a shocking expression. "Blimey! What happened?" Stanford asked in shock.

The rest of the BF5 went over to see the man unconscious, "Whoa! This guy got crashed!" A.J. exclaimed.

"But what happen to him?" Agura questioned.

"Yukari throw him all the way there," Tezz answered as he and Yukari appeared the scene.

"Why did you throw him?" Vert questioned her.

"Because he spanked my rear and I threw him all the way here as a payback," the Publiuyanoid explained.

"Well, uh… I think you threw him too hard…" Spinner muttered, looking at the unconscious man with a nervous expression.

"At least no injuries," the younger Cortez added after checking the man.

Later, the security guards of Sartoise Mall arrested the man in black for sexual assault. Then, the team headed to a grocery store called Sartoise Supermarket.

"Wow, this place is so cool," exclaimed A.J., "Hmmm… We could buy some foods back at the Hub." The huntress suggested, "I think it's a good idea, Agura." Vert said as he agreed her suggestion.

So, the team started to gather some foods and items they need and put them in shopping carts.

While grocery, Honoka spotted an elderly woman trying to reach a can of tuna from the top shelf. The Nephalem went over there to help her, "May I help you madam?" The elderly woman smiled, "Ooh, thank you, young lady."

Honoka reaches her arm to get the tuna but she couldn't get it. Then, she gets an idea on how to get the tuna down. Honoka use one of her powers as the tuna suddenly fall off the top shelf and Honoka caught it. "Here," she hands over the tuna to the elderly woman which she takes it, "Oh, thank you so much young lady." The elderly woman thanked her.

Then, the elderly woman leaves. Sherman comes up to Honoka, "Hey, what was the ability that you made the tuna fall?" He asked her.

"I use my telekinesis," she answered.

"Whoa, telekinesis?" The younger Cortez was surprised, "Cool."

Later, the team finished their grocery and they headed to the casher to pay for foods and items. After the payment – the team heads to the parking lot where they park their sentient vehicles to return Handler's Corners. "Well, guys. That's it for today." Vert said, getting in his Saber.

"Yeah. I agree with you, Vert. All the grocery was a bit tiring." Zoom said, getting on his Chopper and put on his helmet.

The team drives back to Handler's Corners. Once arrived, they head down to their underground base with shopping bags and went to their kitchen to unpack. Luca went to the garage level which was above the Hub to throw some stuffs to the dumpster. When he open the lid of the dumpster and about to throw the stuffs in it when he sudden heard a whimper.

Curious, Luca look inside the dumpster to find a small kitten. The Maphusnoid took out the kitten from it and noticed its eyes were closed tightly and cover with a thick scab. Immediately, Luca takes the kitten to the Hub for a treatment. He arrived at command station and spotted Sage typing the holographic computer. The Maphusnoid approach her and the Blue Sentient notice him, "Luca, what is the matter?" She asked him when she turns away on what she was doing.

"This little one needs a treatment," he shows the kitten to Sage, the Blue Sentient gasped in shock and noticed the kitten's eyes are cover with the scab. Sage gently takes the kitten from Luca and said, "I will do anything I can to treat its eyes." She walks away to medical bay to treat its eyes.

Agura comes up to Luca and asks, "Hey, what happen Luca?"

"I found a little creature in the dumpster and take to Sage to treat its eyes." He explained, "What happen to its eyes?" The huntress asked with a worry tone, "Its eyes are covered with a thick scab," Luca answered, "I hoped Sage treats the little one well." He hopped and Agura placed her hand on his shoulder for a little comfort.

Soon, it is 10 o'clock in the late night. All the team said their goodnights and head to their bedrooms to rest for their early training. Once they're on their beds and drift as they asleep. In Vert's bedroom, the leader of BF5 was sleeping peacefully on his bed until he started to have strange dream.

In his dream, Vert is seen walking through an unknown world that fills with cool, white fog.

"Hello?" He called out but no one answer, "Hello?!" He called out louder but still no answer. As Vert continue walking through the fog and look around to see anyone and as he goes further – he stopped his track when he saw a silhouette figure of a woman within the fog and was walking towards him.

"Is…someone there?" He calls out as the silhouette figure comes closer. Vert was about to run when he suddenly feel warmth around him, a warmth of kind and gentle.

Once the silhouette figure got a little closer to him, her appearance is reveal as she appears to be an extremely, beautiful young woman with long flowing, platinum hair, her eyes are so majestic as they're cosmic and her skin is white. She wears a galaxy-like robe dress and a silver diadem was place on her forehead with a crystal symbol of the galaxy. She's also barefoot.

Vert was awe to see her due to her extreme beauty. The woman stop in front of him and gives him a warmth smile. Vert felt that this woman was a like a mother to him. The woman gently placed her hand on the side of Vert's face and says some words, though her voice is powerful like a goddess.

 _"You are soon to become a great warrior. When the time comes."_

Vert was confused by her words and before he could say anything, everything around him turn black.

The leader of BF5 woke up with a gasp. He sat up from his bed and shook his head a bit, "What was that…? Who was that woman?" He asked himself, wondering about the woman from his dream. He looked at his clock that was hanging on the wall and it was 5:20 in the morning.

Vert sighed as he knew that everyone will have training at this hour. He gets off his bed and exit out his bedroom. He walks down the hallway to head for the kitchen for breakfast. Once he got there, he took out pack of breads, jams and butters from the cabinet.

Vert put one bread in the toaster and wait for it until it's down. While waiting, he went over the fridge to get a fresh milk. He then went over the table just as the toaster popped out the bread. Vert picked it up and wince a bit because the bread is hot. He quickly place the toasted bread onto a plate and grab a butter knife. He spread the butter on the toasted bread with the butter knife.

Once done, Vert starts to eat the toasted bread with butter. While eating, he didn't notice someone enter the kitchen. The person quietly comes up Vert from behind and place a hand on his right shoulder which startles him. Vert turns around and threw a punch but is stopped when the person grab his fist before hit in the face, "Vert, what are you doing? And why do you threw a punch at me?" The person asked as it turned out to be Luca.

"Oh, Luca!" Vert said and Luca released his fist, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to have an early breakfast." The Maphusnoid explained, the leader of BF5 nodded his head in understand. "Okay. Here, try this." Vert handed him another toasted bread with blueberry jam on to Luca.

"Thanks," Luca thanked him as accepted it.

While they eat their breakfast they started to chat about the ideal of training. When the clock struck 6:35, the rest of the team members woke up and have breakfast. After their breakfast, they're getting ready for their morning training. As everyone leaves the kitchen Stanford was behind them and stop before he placed his hand on his head as he let out a groan as if he was in pain.

Agura noticed him, "Stan? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Agura." The British said, "You go on ahead with the others. I need to get back to my room. I forgot something there."

The huntress just looked at him for a moment before shrugged her shoulders and followed after her friends. Once she left, Stanford walks down the hallway as he heads to his room. When he got there he went over the drawer and open it. He then picks up a medium sized bottle with a strange dark purple liquid inside and it doesn't have a label. Stanford takes out an injection from the drawer. The British opens the lid of the bottle and use the injection to suck the liquid. And then, Stanford injected himself. He wince a bit due to pain and once done he feels his systems becomes stable.

Stanford sighed as his systems are stable now. He puts away the bottle and injection into the drawer right before Vert's voice speaks through his com-link, _"Stanford, our training will be starting soon."_

The British replies back with, "Sure. I'll be there." He left his room and quickly makes his way to the race track.

Once he arrives, his team was there waiting for him. "Sorry for waiting. I had some stuffs to do in my room."

"It's alright," the leader of BF5 said, "Now everyone's here. Let's begin the training."

Meanwhile at command station of the Hub's upper level. Sage was levitating in the middle of the command station as she was meditating. Then, suddenly, she has a vision. In her vision, Sage sees herself walking on path with someone by her side. Her past self and the unknown person were holding hands. The unknown person's face cannot be seen but this person is a male and his appearance is strongly resembled to Vert, except his hair was crimson and styled in shoulder-length. Sage's past self was smiling loving to him, her eyes were fill with what appear to be admire and affection.

Suddenly, the vision changed into dark scene as she sees him fighting against a powerful being. The scene changed again as Sage saw the man surround with a pool of blood much to her horror and an evil, wicked laughter was heard.

The Blue Sentient gasped and stopped her meditation. Sage was greatly disturb by those vision of her past. Just then, she felt something wet from her left. Sage touched it with her hand and looked at it to see a teardrop. The Blue Sentient realized she just shed a tear as somehow cried.

Sage muttered in a sad tone, "For so many years after you died… But I'm still waiting for your return as you once said that you will be reborn and you will eventually return to me." The Blue Sentient had been waiting for someone, someone very dear to her and will return for her.

Back with the group, the team had just finished their training and decided to have lunch at the diner. Then, they head for the Zeke's diner to have lunch there. When they go there, the team enter the dinner and there were no people inside save for the two people which were Trent and Grace.

Trent noticed them and greets them, "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Trent and Grace. What's up?" Spinner greets back with a grin.

"Grace, it's been awhile." Stanford took her hand and kissed it, which she giggles a bit while Agura just rolled her eyes and Luca just looked confused. The team sat down their usual booth as both Grace and Trent take their orders.

"Same orders as usual." Vert said, both Trent and Grace left them to the kitchen to prepare their orders. The team began to chat each other while the leader of BF5 was thinking about his dream. He was a little bother because of it and no clue who was that woman. He's thoughts were interrupted when Agura called him, "Vert, you okay? You're spacing out a bit."

"Huh? What?" Vert snapped out from his thoughts, "She's asking you if you're okay. Because you were spacing out." Luca said to him, "I'm fine. I just had a deep thought about…" He was going to tell them about his dream but decided not to as he just says, "My Saber, yeah. I was thinking my vehicle could use some upgrade."

Just as he said that – Trent and Grace came back with their orders. "Here are your orders, gang." Trent announced as he placed two large pizzas on the team's table booth while Grace gives their drinks. Afterwards, the team started eating their launch. And while having their launch – Trent went over the group, "Hey, guys? You wanna see my magic show?"

"Your magic show?" Stanford was surprised, "Yeah. I have tricks to show you guys." He said, "Sure thing, Trent. We've never watch a real magic show. We just watch in TV." Zoom stated, "Well, you guys are lucky as my magic show will be starting right now by twenty minutes." He said, "Cool. Can't wait." Vert said.

Meanwhile in space. The very same alien ship that Yukari was imprison. In the command center of the ship – the same large reptilian humanoid was sitting on his throne then his servant arrived and knee down before his master, "My Lord Scraulvux. We have found her." The servant reported, "Excellent. Where is she at?" The large reptilian humanoid, now known Lord Scraulvux, questioned his servant.

"She is on a planet known as Earth." He said.

"Earth? Hmmm…intriguing." Lord Scraulvux said before he added, "Send the droid to Earth and capture her. And if anyone interferes – destroy them."

"As you wish, my Lord Scraulvux." His servant replied with a respectful bow.

Back on Earth. The team and everyone in the diner were impress by Trent's amazing tricks.

He first made his trick by making Stanford's cellphone to disappear, much to the British's dismay, but then reappears when Trent pull it out from Spinner's jean packet which really surprised the older Cortez and wonder how did it get in his packet.

His second trick was pulling his towel from his hand. He asked for a volunteers which Zoom volunteered. The young Thai tried to pull the towel from Trent's hand but when he did – towel becomes extended longer! This surprised Zoom as the more he pull the towel and more it gets longer! Trent let go the towel which stopped it from getting longer.

The third trick of his was switch clothes and asked any of the team members to volunteers. Vert and Tezz were volunteered and Trent use a large towel to cover in front of them, only their heads are visible. And when he dropped the towel – the leader of BF5 and the Russian scientist's shocksuits have switched!

Vert and Tezz are so shock and surprise by this, even their teammates as well!

Trent switch their shocksuits back and the team was really impressed by his magic tricks. He does more other magic tricks that made the BF5 and everyone in the diner amazed until it's over.

"How the heck did you do that?!" A.J. asked him, he was so mind blow because of his magic tricks, "Yeah! Tell us your secret!" Spinner excitedly asked him about his secret of his magic tricks.

Trent chuckled and said, "Sorry. I can't tell you. As a magician – he cannot tell his secret to anyone."

"Awww…" The older Cortez was disappointed.

After the magic show, the team decided to head back to the Hub and said their goodbyes to Trent and Grace. Once the team exit out the diner, "You know what?" Yukari speaks which grabbed her teammates' attention, "Here on Earth is quite…no, very interesting planet."

"And what makes you feel interesting about Earth?" Vert questioned, "Well… I have never experience people who are kind. Unlike in my planet, my people were rude to each other but they are highly respect the royal rulers." The Publiuyanoid explained, "Ah, I see now. But there is something bothers me." Tezz said, "And what's that?" Agura asked him, the Russian scientist looks at the Princess of Publiuyama and questions her. "Yukari, what were you doing on Planet Kharamanos in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." The Maphusnoid said when Tezz said that, "What were you doing there before you wrecked Tromp's home planet?"

"Ah… About that. You see I was-" Yukari began until she screamed when she was suddenly snatch away by lavender squid-like robot! "Yukari!" Tezz cried out.

Everyone was shocked to see that thing that snatched Yukari, "Move, move, move!" Vert commanded as everyone get in their respective vehicles and chase after them.

The squid robot was flying through the Salt Flats with the Princess of Publiuyama in its tentacles. Yukari tries to break free from the squid's hold but its tentacles are too strong. The Battle Force 5 followed them from behind, "Sherm, can you analyze that thing?" Vert asked the younger Cortez through the com-link, Sherman reply back to him that he's working on it.

"Let go of me!" The Princess of Publiuyama demanded as she tried to use her powers but the squid's tentacles prevent her from using them. Just then, a sphere of ultraviolet energy hit the squid's side and cause to forcibly release Yukari. She managed to escape from its grasp and flies away towards the north of the Salt Flats. "Nice one, Luca!" Zoom cheered but it was short live when the squid managed to recover from the hit and immediately chase after Yukari.

"What does that thing want with her?" Agura questioned, "I don't know… But if we don't stop that, who knows what it will do to Yukari." Vert answered as he speed up his Saber with his team following behind him as they speed up their vehicles.

Meanwhile, Yukari was flying through the canyon to lose the squid but it manage to follow her even narrow paths. The Publiuyanoid started to shoot at it with her electromagnetic blasts from her hands but it has no effect at all, "No more chasing please!" Yukari said, pleaded as she continues flying away from it as it's gaining on her.

The BF5 was not far behind them, "Sherman, have you analyzed it?" The leader of BF5 asked him, "Yeah. But it's not sentient tech. It's some sort of a kind of an alien tech. This thing is immune to almost all kind of superpowers. Its tentacles prevents the users from using their powers when they are caught by those." Sherman explained, "And also when Yukari just shoot her electromagnetic blasts at it – it has no effect at all," he added.

"Then, we better do something." Vert said before he looks over the Roadmaster, "Luca, can you help her? Your powers are seemly effect that thing."

"Sure. I can try." Luca actives the auto piolet as his Roadmaster will drive on its own. The Maphusnoid gets out the Roadmaster and flies off.

Yukari tried her best to get away from the squid but it's still on her tail and no matter how many times she attempted to attack it with her powers but still has no effect, "Ugh! Please, someone stop this now!" She pleaded as she's getting tired of the chase.

Just then, Luca appears from above them and shoots pair of UV spheres towards the squid as the squid gets forcibly hit and crashed to the ground, thus, stopping the chase. Yukari sighed and went over to Luca, "Thank you, Luca."

"You're welcome." The Maphusnoid replied with a smile when Agura cried out through his wrist com-link, _"Luca! Watch out!"_

And before he know it, the squid shot itself off the ground and hit Luca's stomach with its top, "Ugh!" He was send flying away through the sky but managed to recover the hit and regain control his flight. Then, he sees the squid heading his way. He quickly move aside as it flies by him but it steered itself and head its way to Luca's way again. But the Maphusnoid managed to get out of the way as he flied off but it started to following him, "Oh, great! Now it's after me!" Luca shouted.

The BF5 watched the chase from below, "That thing is now chasing Luca!" Spinner exclaimed, "What do we do?! We can't just drive and do nothing!" Stanford said, "Sherman, can find its weak spot?" Agura asked him while not taking her eyes off as she's concerned for Luca being chase by the squid.

The younger Cortez scans it to find its weak spot and found it, "I've got it! Its weak spot is on its top!"

"Hear that Luca?" Vert speaks through his wrist com-link, "Yeah, I hear it!" The Maphusnoid replied back before he glance over his right shoulder to see the squid is gaining on him. He speed up his flight a little before stopped and turn to face it. He then charge up his UV sphere from his left fist and wait for it to come closer to him. As the squid was bit close to the Maphusnoid, Luca immediately threw his ultraviolet sphere at it and hit its top. This cause the squid to exploded like a firework.

Cheers from the Battle Force 5 as it is finally destroyed. Both Luca and Yukari landed on the ground, the twelve sentient vehicles, Luca's Roadmaster was in the auto pilot mode, rolled up to them and everyone exit out from them and rush up the duo humanoid aliens.

"Are you two okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Dude, what just happen?!"

"What was that thing?!"

Many questions from each of the team members until Vert stopped them, "Alright, alright. That's enough and get them some room."

"Sorry, Vert. It's just… What was that thing?" Spinner asked about the squid that kidnapped Yukari before it attack Luca, "We all have the same question, Spin," Sherman said, "Whatever it was… It can no longer bother Yukari." Agura stated.

"Well, we better report this to Sage and why it was after Yukari before it attack Luca." Vert said.

"And also where it came from," Tezz added before he glanced at Yukari with slight of concern.

Then, the team heads back to the Hub. When the team return to the Hub and now at the command station where they inform to Sage about the incident.

"Hmm, that is highly intriguing." The female Blue Sentient blurted out, "But I am not quite sure what this thing does after Luca destroyed it."

"And why it was after Yukari," Stanford added, "Sage, do you know about this thing went after Yukari?" Vert asked her, "I will try to research in the Mobi." Sage said, "Do you think there might be more of it? If it does – this could be a big problem." Agura said, crossing her arms against her chest.

For a moment of silent until Spinner broke it, "Hey, I just come up something."

"What is it, big bro?" Sherman asked him.

"I come up a name team for our superpowered team members," the older Cortez said, "And what is the name of our team name, Spin?" Ako asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure if this suit you guys… But it's worth to try," Spinner takes a little deep breath before saying the team name, "Supreme Force 5."

Everyone in the command station became silent. "Okay… I knew the name is lame." Spinner muttered.

Until Itsuki exclaimed, "Lame?! That's an awesome name!" That surprised the older Cortez, "R-Really?"

"Yes, really. You pick a perfect name." Ako remarked as she smiles at him and Spinner blushes a little.

"Supreme Force 5… I like it." Luca remarked, liking the team name.

"I agreed. It is fitting for us," Yukari said with a pleased smile.

Honoka just nodded her head that showed that she like the team name as well.

"Well, that settles then." Vert said as he went over the five superpowered members before he announce, "The five of you are now official called… The Supreme Force 5." Everyone in the command station cheered loudly, except Sage who just smiles, as Luca, Honoka, Ako, Itsuki and Yukari are now official team group under the name of Supreme Force 5.

Meanwhile back at the spaceship, the servant returns to report his lord. "My Lord Scraulvux. It appears the droid was somehow destroy." He said.

"How?" Lord Scraulvux questioned, "We are not sure. But before it was destroy – the droid managed to record everything." The servant said, "Show me the record," he ordered. His servant nodded as a huge screen was brought down from above and on its screen shows group of humans helping Yukari and Luca was fighting against it before he destroyed it just as the record ended.

"Impossible. Was that Maphusnoid?" Lord Scraulvux was quite surprised to see Luca through the record, "I am afraid so, my lord. We all know that Planet Maphus was destroyed 50 years ago along with its inhabitants." His servant informed which made his lord to become intriguing.

"Intriguing, very intriguing indeed." Lord Scraulvux said with an evil smile, "I suggest we capture both of them." His servant was surprised by that, "And why my lord?" Lord Scraulvux glared at him, "Enough! Leave me be and go back to your station."

"As you say, my lord." The servant then left the room, leaving Lord Scraulvux alone. "It appears something interesting is coming up. No matter. Once I get those two – they will be the perfect servants to the lords." He lets out an evil laughter as it echoed throughout his spaceship.

* * *

 **This ends here for now. Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Sneak Peek: SF5 Vol 2 on the next chapter.**


	13. Sneak Peek: SF5 Vol 2

**Sneak Peek: SF5 Vol 2**

Hello fans of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5.

For this first volume is official has ended but the next volume will coming up soon. Two new characters will be added in the next volume and some new villains as well aside of Red Sentient 5, Vandals and Sark.

Also each of the members of Battle Force 5 will experience when they spend time with members of Supreme Force 5.

And also the second volume will hold mystery and the Battle Force 5 will discover their previous lives in the past.

I will see you guys very soon once the second volume is out.

Peace out! XD


End file.
